No Beauty Could Move Me
by magical-notes
Summary: Adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. Tumble may be the most beautiful youth in town, though eccentric, but that's not going to do him any good when he ends up in an enchanted castle. Tugger/Tumble, Side Pairings
1. You Are Not Welcome Here

Tumblebrutus pushed the door to the village bookstore open. He'd greeted the baker as he came through town and had heard whispers as he passed, but he'd gotten better at ignoring them. He glanced around for the bookseller, "Hello? Alonzo?"

Alonzo came out from behind the counter, a stack of books in his arms that covered his face. "Oh, Tumble?" he asked, without even having to look at him.

"Yes, it's me. I came to return the book I borrowed. Can I give you a hand with those?"

Alonzo dumped the pile and offered Tumble a grin. "No, this is fine. Already though? You've finished the book so quickly?" He took the top few books off the stack and went to put them away.

"I couldn't put it down," the younger man put the book away where he knew it went. "You don't happen to have anything new in, do you?"

"Not since yesterday," Alonzo replied, laughing.

Tumble grinned sheepishly at that, "I do come in rather often, don't I?" His gaze flickered over the shelves, before he withdrew a particular volume, "Might I borrow this one?"

"Haven't you read that one twice?" Alonzo asked, arching a brow. "Or was it three times?"

"Four," Tumble answered. "But it is a favorite, far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! I mean, really, it's everything that's...well, not here." His voice trailed off by the end of the sentence, realizing how that could sound.

Alonzo arched a brow at him, going back for a few more books. "Come on, there are things here," he started. "... Some things anyway," he muttered, shoving a book in it's place. "One of these days you're going to realize daring sword fights and magic spells aren't all that. Nor are princes."

Tumble sighed, leaning against one of the shelves, "I know. I guess, I don't know, I've been missing my old home again. I feel trapped here, Alonzo. It's...adorably provincial, but there's got to be more, you know?"

Glancing over at him, Alonzo sighed before nodding. "I know. God, how long as it even been since you two got here?"

"Five years." Tumble answered, "four months, and twelve days."

Alonzo's brows shot up. "You're rather specific there."

"I calculated it out a couple of weeks ago when I had nothing else to do. Again. And God, I sound like I hate the place, don't I? I don't mean to. I really do like this town, it's just..." He sighed, "I don't know."

"Not much to do?" Alonzo offered.

"And people look at me like I'm going to turn into my father, which isn't as bad a thing as they seem to think."

"No, it probably wouldn't be," Alonzo agreed, another book going back to its place, the pile already getting smaller.

"I just don't understand people around here. I mean, I tried to be friendly, I really did. I don't interact especially well, and I know my father hasn't helped that, but..."

"They're close minded," Alonzo said with a shrug. "That's not your fault."

"I know, I just wish there was something to be done about it, you know?"

Sighing, Alonzo nodded. "You know, if you like that book so much, you can just keep it," he offered. "Though," he waved a finger under Tumble's nose. "I am making you pay for books one of these days."

"I..." his eyes widened, "Thank you! And I promise to start paying for them one of these days too."

Alonzo rolled his eyes and shook his head, waving a hand at the younger. "Yeah, yeah, one of these days. When I have grey hair."

Tumble laughed softly, "Have a good day, Alonzo."'

"You too," Alonzo said, giving him a sloppy salute with one of the books before putting it away.

The younger man smiled again before slipping out, the book in his hands.

The townspeople watched him again, some woman remarking on his far off look as a Sheppard drove some sheep by the water fountain.

Tumble settled on the fountain, opening the book to get a few minutes of reading in while he had the time. He'd need to go help his father soon, but for now he had time to himself.

Suddenly a shot rang out over the peaceful village, a goose hitting the ground hard.

Tumble looked up, startled. He frowned as he saw Genghis move quickly over and stuff the goose into a bag. Tumble rose and started for home, hoping he'd go unseen.

Genghis smiled at the hunter, "You didn't miss a shot! You're the greatest hunter int he world." He considered the pros and cons of continuing the praise, and decided that it was a little too much.

Not that the man he was addressing would have noticed, since Growltiger was preening in a storefront window. "I know!" he declared.

Genghis slung the gamebag over his shoulder as he came over, "No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no man or woman either."

"Very true," Growltiger nodded. "And I've got my sights on that one," he proclaimed, pointing to where Tumble was trying to retreat.

All pretense of praise went out the window at that, "The inventor's son?"

"That one!"

"But he's-" Genghis started to protest.

"The most beautiful person in town."

"After you of course," came the automatic reply accompanied by another start at a protest, "But there's still-"

"That makes him the best, doesn't it? And don't I deserve the best?" Growltiger asked, a hint of danger in his voice.

Genghis decided it was time to start backpedalling at least a bit, "Well, of course you do. I mean, there's the fact that...I...there's..." He grimaced slightly and then nodded, "Yes."

Growltiger was barely paying attention. "Right from the first time I saw him I decided he was going to be mine. After all there is no one else here as gorgeous as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry him."

Genghis' brows rose and he managed to avoid laughing outright at that, having seen the interactions between Growltiger and Tumblebrutus, "The triplets will be heartbroken to hear that."

Growltiger was barely paying him any attention, already attempting to weave through the crowds to catch up with the boy in question.

Genghis looked skyward before struggling to get through the crowds after the larger man, pausing as he spotted the triplets at the water pump, well this was going to be interesting.

"Hello, Tumble," Growltiger said, finally catching up to him and blocking his path.

Tumble startled, nearly dropping his book, "O-oh, Growltiger. Hello."

"Lovely day," Growltiger remarked, plucking the book from Tumble's hands.

The brunet gaped at him, reaching for the book, "Yes. It is. May I have my book back?"

"How can you read this?" he asked, flipping through it. "It has no pictures."

Tumble made another grab for the book, "Well, some people use their imaginations. Please give it back."

"It's time you get your head out of a book," he declared, tossing it down into the muddy street. "And pay attention to more important things, like me! The whole town is talking about it."

Tumble scowled as he ducked past Growltiger to pick up the book and clean it off, he could hear the triplets giggling, "Talking about what?"

"You, always reading. It's not right to pay so much attention to books. Pay attention to life! And men."

"Like you? No, thank you."

"What's wrong with me?" Growltiger demanded. "Come on, we can go to the tavern and look at my hunting trophies."

Tumble shook his head, "Maybe some other time." Growltiger looked aghast at the moment.

"What's wrong with him?" Bomba demanded from near the well.

"He's crazy!" Demeter supplied.

"Growltiger's gorgeous!" Etcetera piped up.

Tumble sighed, shaking his head, "Please, Growltiger, I can't. I have to get home and help my father."

Genghis laughed from where he'd come up unnoticed, "That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get." Growltiger laughed at that as well before he could stop himself.

Tumble bristled at that, "Don't talk about my father that way!" He'd had about all he could take from this town, from the men in front of him and from the whole damn county.

Growltiger quickly whacked Genghis. "Yeah, don't talk about his father that way."

The smaller man growled, but shut up.

Tumble frowned deeply, "My father's not crazy. He's a genius!" As though to belie his words there was an explosion from the house up the hill. He whirled, his eyes widening and he took off at a run for the house, hoping everything, or at least his father, was still intact.

Genghis shook his head, muttering, "Some genius."

Growltiger tried not to laugh but once Tumble was out of sight he couldn't help it any longer.

Genghis smirked finally, looking up at the other, "So, you're sure about the inventor's son then?"

Growltiger stopped laughing long enough to nod. "I am."

"It means you'll have that loon as a father-in-law."

"Father in laws can be ignored," he said with a shrug. "Come, let us hunt more."

Genghis looked skyward, suppressing a sigh. They'd been hunting since the sun rose already, "Whatever you want."

B-B-B

Tumblebrutus carefully opened the basement doors, waving the smoke away as he descended, "Papa? Are you alright?"

Skimbleshanks was picking himself up from where he'd been knocked over, dusting himself off and muttering under his breath. He looked up at his worried son, "I'm fine, but I can't for the life of me figure out why that happened!" He motioned to a contraption in the middle of the room, "If that isn't the stubbornest piece of junk I have ever seen!" He scowled at it, "I'm done with it. I'll never get this thing to work."

The younger man shook his head, a fond smile gracing his features, "Of course you will._ And_ you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." At his father's skeptical look, Tumble moved over and picked up a piece that had come off in the explosion, offering it to the other, "And become a world famous inventor."

"You really think so?" Skimble's tone was cautious, testing the waters.

"I always have. You know that."

There was a pause before Skimble took the missing piece from his son's hand and moved back over to the machine, "Well, we'd better get a move on then. It won't fix itself, now, where did I put that dog-legged clincher?" Tumble smiled fondly and handed it to his father just before the older man slid under the machine to check the gears. "Did you have a good time in town today?" The muffled voice drifted up, sounding a bit tinny.

"I got a new book," his shrug was almost audible in his voice.

"You do love those books."

"They take me away to wonderful places where there's adventure, and mystery and…happy endings." He paused for a long moment, "Papa, if I ask you something do you promise to give me an honest answer?"

"Don't I always?"

That earned a faint smile, "Always. But…do you think I'm odd?"

Skimble slid out from under the machine what looked like two jeweler's glasses covering his eyes to help him with the detail work, "Odd? You? Where would you get an idea like that?" He pulled the make-shift goggles off to look at his son better.

"I don't know…People talk, I guess that's it."

"Well, they talk about me too." Skimble shook his head, settling on a stool and motioning for Tumble to take a seat on the other one, "We're not odd, you and I. We're just different from them, and if they're too blind to see how very special you are then that's their problem. You're class, Tumble."

He sighed, "I just wish I could fit in, you know?"

"I do know, and eventually you'll find a niche. No matter what, you'll always be my son, and I'll always love you. We've come a long way, and it hasn't always been easy, but we've made it this far." He looked toward the invention, "And if this thing works, it'll be the start of a new stage of life for us. We might even be able to move nearer to Paris."

Tumble offered him a smile, "You'll do it. I don't care what anyone says, you make me proud, whether this one works or not. Always. You're all I've got, and you are the most important person in my life, no matter what."

Skimble's smile turned fond as he rested a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "And you in mine. Now, what do you say we give it a try?" He rose, picking up a log and setting it in front of axe and turning the machine on, taking a healthy step back as the invention coughed its way into starting up. The axe came down and began chopping the log.

Tumble's eyes lit up, "It works! You did it! You really did it!"

His father couldn't help the laugh that welled up in relief, "Who knows, I might just win this fair after all! I need to be on my way though."

The younger man started for the door, "I'll go hitch up the wagon for you." He couldn't stop smiling, "Good luck, Papa."

B-B-B

Skimble had encountered a pack of wolves on his way to the fiar and, having lost his horse and his cart he'd narrowly managed to avoid the wolves, pounding hard on a castle door, "Please! Let me in, somebody, anybody! Help!" The doors swung open and he ducked in, closing the doors, just before the wolf's jaws closed on his heel. He caught his breath as he looked around at the apparently deserted castle, "H-hello?" His voice echoed back to him. He tried again as he moved carefully away from the door, "Hello?"

A tense-looking mantle clock, perched on a table near the entrance shot a disapproving look at the candelabra next to him, whispering harshly, "Well, now you've done it! I told you not to let him in!"

"We could hardly leave him for the wolves," the Candelabra protested quietly. He really wanted to shrug but didn't dare since the flames on what used to be his hands were the main light in the room.

"Is anyone home?" Skimble would swear he could hear voices, but he didn't see anyone. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

"If we keep quiet, maybe he'll go away," the clock sounded perhaps a tad too hopeful at that thought.

"Is someone here?"

"Not one word, Mistoffelees," the mantle clock all but growled, "Not one single word!"

Alright, now he was either going mad or there was someone whispering somewhere. Skimble decided to assume the latter, "I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my way in the woods, and I fear I've lost my horse as well, and I need a place to stay. Just for tonight."

"Oh, Coricopat, have a heart," the candelabra said, looking at the clock like a child that had just found a lost puppy.

The clock froze as Skimble turned fully around before he placed his metal hand over Mistoffelees' mouth, "Shh!"

Rolling his eyes slightly, and really wanting to get out of that particular position, Mistoffelees took the quickest way out and touched his lit candle to one of the metal hands over his mouth.

Coricopat yelped, pulling his hands away, "Yowch! You little waxen-" he broke off as he realized that he'd started drawing the intruder's attention.

Which was nothing compared to Mistoffelees stepping forward. "Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here."

Skimble looked around in confusion, picking up the candlestick out of need for light, "Who said that?"

Mistoffelees sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Over here!"

Skimble turned, still trying to find the speaker, "Where?" Coricopat would have found this amusing if he hadn't been in the midst of reminding himself that he didn't in fact ever panic.

Mistoffelees tapped his shoulder again. "Right here!"

Skimble finally looked at the candlestick in his hand, dropping it and stumbling back, "Good heavens! That's incredible!"

Coricopat and slipped down off the side table and made his way quickly over, "Yes, I'm certain it is, now if that's all I'm certain you have places to be, sir."

The inventor's jaw dropped, and he carefully picked up the clock, causing and indignant yelp from Coricopat, "How on earth is this accomplished?"

"Put me down! At once!" He tolerated Skimble's examination until the man went to open the pendulum door at which point he'd had quite enough, "Do you mind!"

Mistoffelees was attempting to pick himself up from the ground, groaning a little from the pain of being dropped. However, seeing Coricopat manhandled was almost worth it, and he chuckled.

Skimble frowned in confusion, "Well, I'm stumped, must be some kind of new scientific gadget."

The look of absolute indignation that crossed the clock's features was priceless, "I, _sir,_ am _not_ a gadget!"

"Oh, I do beg your pardon. I don't mean to be rude. I just, I've never seen a talk-a talk-" He sneezed, causing Cori to grimace and wipe his face off.

"...Bless you."

Mistoffelees tried to hide another laugh, though he made a sound that Jenny would be proud of when the poor man sneezed. "Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire," he said, leading the way quickly toward said fire.

Coricopat found himself set down as Skimble followed the candlestick. The clock hurried after them, "Mistoffelees, absolutely not, I forbid it!" His eyes widened as Skimble was shown to a tall armchair in front of the fire, "No! Absolutely not! Not the master's chair!"

"It'll be fine," Mistoffelees tried to assure him as the footstool ran up, barked, and happily went under Skimble's feet.

Skimble blinked at that as Coricopat shook his head firmly, "No, it won't. This has gone far enough! He's got to leave, Mistoffelees."

"And go where?" Mistoffelees pleaded. "He's cold and alone and sick and we have an entire castle..."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a teacart zooming past, Jennyanydots proudly on top. "How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time!" the teapot declared.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Skimble decided his best option was to act as though everything going on around him was perfectly normal.

Coricopat protested from where he'd narrowly avoided being run over by the teacart, "No, no tea! He'll be here all night if you give him that!"

Jenny turned to her son, pouring the tea into the cup and stepping back. Mistoffelees arched a brow at Coricopat. "What's the matter with you anyway?"

The teacup hopped over, giggling as Skimble took a drink. The inventor set the cup in the palm of his hand, "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Pouncival," the child-like cup responded.

"It's good to meet you, Pouncival."

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees, "I don't want his blood on our heads. You know what the master will do."

"The master is brooding," Mistoffelees replied. "You know as well as I do that he's not going to come out for at least another day, the mood he's in."

Suddenly there was the sound of a roar, and a door slammed opened, a gust of wind coming through and blowing out Mistoffelees' candles. "Then again, maybe not," he managed, eyes huge in panic.

Coricopat turned, backing up rapidly and pulling Mistoffelees with him to get out of the master's way. Skimble startled as Pouncival jumped off of his hand and hid beside Jenny. The teacup glanced up at the teapot, "Should we hide?"

Jenny blinked, quaking slightly and shook her head. Mistoffelees was working on relighting his hands as Coricopat pulled him back.

A dark form stalked into the room on all fours, still all but growling."What is this?"

"I can explain!" Mistoffelees started. "This gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet and..." The beast before him growled, which put his flames out again.

Coricopat spoke quietly, but quickly from where he was beside Mistoffelees, "Master, he's right. The wolves nearly had him, he just needed a moment to warm himself by the fire."

"Who let him in?" the beast growled. "Who betrayed me?" he roared and Mistoffelees drew back before raising one trembling hand but it was ignored. "You have all betrayed me!" He stalked toward Skimble, rising on his back legs finally. "Who are you?"

Cori reached over and yanked Mistoffelees' hand down, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as the motion went ignored, even if it did bring the anger down on the rest of them too.

Skimble swallowed hard before replying, "S-Skimbleshanks."

Mistoffelees shot Coricopat a half confused look as the beast tilted his head at the inventor. "What are you doing in my castle?" he growled.

"I-I lost my way in the woods." He finally rose from the chair, still not having turned to face the master of the castle.

"You are not welcome here!"

"I'm sorry, I-I'll just be on my way." He turned to go and froze as his gaze finally fell on the Beast's face. He gasped, taking an instinctual step backwards.

"Hideous, isn't it?" the beast asked, voice almost sounding even for the first time all night, though his eyes were flashing.

"N-no, I wasn't...I just, I'll go." He glanced toward the door, before his wide-eyed gaze darted back to the creature looming over him.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast have you?" he suddenly roared.

"No! I meant no harm! I swear it! I was merely looking for a place to stay!" The sentences tumbled out of his mouth rapidly, pleading.

Reaching forward, the beast grabbed him. "I'll give you a place to stay then!" he said before dragging the helpless scientist off.

The room behind remained dark for a moment before Mistoffelees flicked his candles back on. "I... may have made a mistake."

Coricopat bit back his first response, sighing instead, "We all did. Come, there's nothing more we can do here."

"But," Mistoffelees started and sagged. "I just wanted to help. He was so lost..." Jenny jumped down from the cart and nudged him in the side.

"It'll work out," she offered.

Pouncival jumped down, following his mother over, "He'll be alright, won't he Mama?"

Coricopat glanced at the cup, answering for Jenny, "I'm certain things will turn out. Somehow."

* * *

><p>Hello and greetings with a new story!<p>

I'm still not entirely sure what to do with our muses casting this one but hey, here we go. It's going to be a mixture of scenes from the Disney film and the musical based off it, as well as our characters going off on their own. Though, the servants are the size they were in the film, not human sized like the musical just so then we can have them mandhandled and dropped.

As for casting, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise for the most part, though I'm a little surprised my Growltiger was okay with being this vain and moronic but hey. Genghis is going to be a great deal more subversive than LeFou ever was, so that's going to be interesting. I also apologize to Bomba and Deme and Etcetera for their casting. ((And why is there no actual Tumblebrutus tag? Bah))

Cheers, and thank everyone for reading!


	2. For Making Him the Way He Is

"It can't be true, I don't believe it!" Bomba declared the next morning, standing with her posse outside of Tumble's house.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Demeter protested."

Etcetera practically draped herself over the man they were talking to, "I can't bear it! I simply can't bear it!"

"Say it isn't so!" Bomba begged.

"It is so," Growltiger replied, barely paying them any attention, too busy preening.

A chorus of protests and cries of dismay greeted that response.

"Girls, girls, I'm getting married. Don't tell me a little thing like that is going to change your feelings for me," Growltiger asked with a raised brow.

"Oh no,!" Bomba declared quickly.

"Of course not!" Demeter agreed with the other.

"Never!" Cettie gasped.

"And we'll still have our little…rendezvous. Won't we?" he asked, completely mispronouncing the word. The three responded with rapid affirmatives, more than happy to continue their trysts. "Good!" he declared and rubbed his hands together. "Well, if there's going to be a wedding, I must propose to the lucky boy!"

Another round of dismay, tears on Cettie's part, greeted that. He shooed them off before going up to Tumble's door and knocking on it.

Tumble looked up from the book he'd been reading and set it down on the kitchen table before finally going to the door. He checked who it was, sighing and hoping the other would go away if he ignored him.

The knock just sounded louder. "Come now, Tumble, I want to talk to you!"

He sighed heavily before plastering a smile on his face and opening the door, "Growltiger, what a...pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. For you, my dear," he said, handing the other something.

Tumble blinked, taking the gift, "I miniature portrait..." He looked closer and his voice went deadpan, "Of you. You shouldn't have."

"Don't mention it," Growltiger replied without a trace of irony. "You know Tumble, there's not a person in this town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is going to be the day your dreams come true."

Tumble leaned against the door frame, not letting the other in yet, "And what could you possibly know about my dreams?"

"Plenty!" he declared. "Can't you just imagine it? You as a spouse to a man like me? We'll have dogs and sons and they'll look just like me!"

Tumble arched an eyebrow at that, "And how exactly will _we_ have sons that look like you? I'm not a woman."

"The dogs then," Growltiger amended.

Tumble shook his head, starting to close the door, "I really don't know what to say, Growltiger. I'm speechless."

"But you'll say yes when you get your voice back I'm presuming?"

"I...I just...I just don't deserve you," came the response, the door still closing.

"Who does, besides me?" Growltiger asked, and chuckled at his own joke.

"Thanks for asking." The smaller man shut the door and slammed the bolt into place.

Growltiger blinked at the door in his face as Bomba creeped back up. "So... how'd it go?" Demeter and Etcetera were right behind the other girl, also waiting to hear the answer. "Did he actually say no?"

"For now," he declared with a toss of his head. "But I'll bring him around."

The three looked at each other, as if realizing they all suddenly had a chance again.

Once the four had left, the three girls all trying to catch Growltiger's attention, Tumble finally opened the door again. Confirming their absence he started on his daily chores, only stopping when his father's horse and cart returned. Without his father. The young man paled, rushing to grab a cloak and then unhitching the horse and coaxing it to take him back into the forest. He only prayed he wouldn't be too late to help his father should the man be injured.

B-B-B

"It just figures," Coricopat muttered, "We, sorry, you try to rescue someone. We serve him tea-alright, _Jenny _serves him tea-he starts to warm himself by the fire and then suddenly..." He shook his head, "It's intolerable."

Mistoffelees was walking beside him, vaguely considering where Victoria was, and nodded, still miserable. "Intolerable?" he asked. "That might be a new one for you."

"A new what?" Coricopat demanded, almost briskly.

"Description of this," Mistoffelees said, waving one of his candles around the darkened castle. "God, do we ever get natural light in here anymore?"

"Considering the angels are gargoyles and we're losing servants at an alarming rate? I don't think so."

"We're loosing...? Oh, we are," Mistoffelees sighed. "At least we're not so far gone as some of the others. You saw what happened to Michelle."

"Always too vain about her looks, and now that's what she's become. Her transformation finished two weeks ago, from what I've heard." Coricopat's voice was tired.

Mistoffelees shook slightly, glancing down at his candle hands. "And poor Jean-Claude."

"Jean-Claude?" Coricopat had had more contact with the cleaning staff and those who saw to the guests than any involved in the kitchens and dining room.

Mistoffelees just sighed. "Come now, you remember him. Not to bright dumb as a..."

The clock considered for a moment, "Brick? I do vaguely recall him."

"He's the whole wall, now," Mistoffelees said.

That caused the other to pause, "Jean-Claude's a brick wall?"

"That's him in the kitchen, behind the stove. And you know Guillaume, the houseboy?"

"Guillaume? Oh, him." Coricopat grimaced, "I never liked him, always groveling at the master's feet."

"Well he's a doormat now," Mistoffelees replied quietly. "And you... every day you are just a little more inflexible, and just a little more tightly wound and..." He swallowed. "It's happening faster with others, but it's been ten years and I don't think we're going to be far behind much longer. We're just becoming... things."

Coricopat sighed, glancing at the other, "I still don't understand why we got dragged into this in the first place. It's not as though _we_ threw that beggar-woman out on her ear."

"But we were responsible, weren't we? For making him the way he is?" Mistoffelees asked, meeting his gaze.

"I...I suppose so. It just..." another sigh, "I suppose so.'

This conversation had definitely taken a long turn into depression and Mistoffelees drooped slightly. "Well, eventually I'll just melt away into nothing so I suppose a brick wall isn't bad compared to that. I just hope there might be something left of me if he ever breaks the spell."

Coricopat paused for a long moment as he brain tried to compute that. He finally put an arm around the other, grimacing at the metal clinking against metal, "We're going to make it, Mistofflees. We've got to believe that. We've got to hold on."

Mistoffelees swallowed at that. "Sure we are. Until our dear lord and master decides he'd rather stay like this and then we're all stuck and..." he took a breath, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"We can't think like that, Mistoffelees. We just can't." He paused as the door to the castle opened again.

Tumble slipped inside, "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he glanced at Cori. "A boy! There's a boy in the castle!"

"I can see it's a boy." He hesitated, "This could be very good or very very bad..."

Mistoffelees was already rushing after him. "Sir! Monsieur!"

Coricopat took off after him, "Mistoffelees, let me do all the talking."

The candelabra completely ignored him. "Sir!"

"As head of the household, I should do _most_ of the talking!" Coricopat tried to inform him.

Tumble continued his quick path through the castle, trying to find his father.

Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes and continued calling after Tumble as Jenny wondered through the room they had just been in, their shouts echoing away.

Pouncival bounced up to her, "Mama, you're never going to believe what I saw! Not in a trillion million thousand years!"

"Yes, dear," she replied affectionately, not really putting any stock in what he was saying.

"No, really! It's the greatest thing! It's the thing everybody's been waiting for...for, well forever!"

She managed not to roll her eyes, shining his side slightly. "Alright, Pounce, what is it?"

"There's a boy in the castle!" He grinned widely, proud of the information.

"Bless my soul, wouldn't that be lovely?" Jenny sighed, clearly not believing a word.

"But there is!" Pounce frowned, almost pouting, "I saw him!"

"Pounce, dear, I'll not have you making up wild stories and getting everyone's hopes up."

He started to protest but was cut off as Victoria, former head maid and now a feather duster, swept into the room from the direction Tumble had gone, "Jenny, did you hear? There's a boy in the castle! And he looks to be just the right age!"

Pounce grinned again, "See? I told ya!"

Jenny gaped at her. "There... is?"

She nodded, "There is. He's really cute too."

"Well," Jenny looked flustered.

Elsewhere in the castle, still chasing the boy, Mistoffelees turned to Coricopat. "He's the one! The one we've been waiting for!"

"We don't know that for sure. Let's not be hasty. We don't want to get our hopes up yet."

"But, he has to be," Mistoffelees protested. "Or else..."

Coricopat considered and then nodded, "It would be far too cruel of her to leave us no way out of this."

"So this must be him!" Mistoffelees declared, suddenly darting forward and kissing the clock on both cheeks.

The head of the household stiffened even more at the contact, trying everything he could to ignore the thoughts that went racing through his head. He pulled away abruptly, "Stop that." His voice hitched slightly.

Mistoffelees blinked wide eyes at him for a moment. "I-sorry."

"D-don't be. I... We should find the boy before the master scares him away."

The candelabra nodded quickly. "Y-yeah. And we need to tell the others."

"I...don't know if that is wise."

"Getting their hopes up and all that?"

Coricopat nodded, "At least until we know that he's not going to go running out of the front door."

"Right, which means finding him," Mistoffelees nodded quickly. "We should go." The idea of movement was very appealing.

Coricopat nodded in agreement, listening and starting down a hall that he could hear the boy calling.

"Papa?"

The clock glanced at the candelabra, "'Papa'? You don't think-?"

"Oh god," Mistoffelees' face twisted slightly. "He must be that man's son, come to look for him."

"This has gone from good to bad, officially. We've got to help him find his father. He'll go right past the tower otherwise."

Mistoffelees bit off a curse and moved forward quickly. He got into place before Tumble reached the steps for the tower, shining light up the stairs.

Tumble hesitated at the door and then slipped up the winding staircase, "Hello? Is someone here? I'm looking for my father." He finally reached the top of the tower, "I-Is anyone here?"

"Tumble?" Skimble's voice came from a cell to one side.

"Papa!" He rushed over, kneeling by the low door, taking his hands, "Your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

"Tumble, I want you to leave. Now, you must leave," He drew back enough to cough.

"Who's done this to you?" Tumble's eyes narrowed.

"No time to explain. You must go, now!"

"I _won't_ leave you!"

While they were talking, someone had ascended the stairs. On his way past Mistoffelees, the candelabra wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. Tumble froze at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, turning slightly, "Who's there?"

"Tumble, leave, please," his father begged.

"I'm not leaving you."

A voice came from the shadows. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Tumble's gaze focused on the shadows, but he couldn't make out the figure in them, "Wh-who are you?"

"The Master of this castle."

The young man stiffened at that, "Then you did this! Release my father at once!"

There came a cold laugh and a growl. "I am the master of this castle and I take orders from no on. Toss him out!" he ordered and a caryatid rose to do just that.

Tumble struggled against the caryatid's grip, "No! Wait! Forgive me. P-please, let him out. Can't you see h-he's not well?"

"Then he should not have trespassed here!"

"He's an old man. He could die!" Tumble's voice caught.

"He should have thought of that before coming into my house uninvited!" the shadow declared, voice still firm in anger.

"Y-you would let him die?" Tumble asked, shocked.

"Why not? The world's done me no favors."

Tumble gaped at that, "Please, let him go. I-I'll do a-anything."

"What do you think you could do?" the master demanded.

"Please, I-I th-there must be something!"

"I said, that there is nothing you can do!"

"Take me instead!" Tumble tried.

Skimble shook his head forcefully, "No!"

"What did you say?" the shadow asked, after behind shocked to silence for a moment.

"I-I...T-take me instead."

"Tumble, you don't know what you're doing. Don't do this," his father begged.

"You would do that?" the Master sounded unsure. "You would take his place?"

Tumble hesitated, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes. But only if you never leave this place."

"N-never?" Tumble's voice was almost lost in Skimble's horrified protest.

"Yes. Or he dies here!" From the stairs Mistoffelees' brows rose at his master, and he glanced around for Coricopat to see if he was having the same reaction. The clock stood there, fidgeting as things went from very bad to worst.

"I...C-come into the light."

There was a long hesitation before the beast stepped into the light, letting his shine on his face. "Make your choice," he ground out.

Tumble's eyes widened and he retreated the few steps to his father's cell door, trying to take what little comfort he could from Skimble. The older man murmured, "Tumble, please, listen to me. I've lived my life. You have your entire life ahead of you, don't do this."

Tumble steeled himself and met the Beast's gaze, "Y-you have my w-word."

"Done," he declared and moved forward quickly to take Skimble, dragging him down the stairs and throwing him into a palanquin to take him back home.

"Wait!" Tumble cried from behind them, finding the door slammed in his face.

Skimble struggled futilely, begging for his son to be spared, until the palanquin started moving. His son watched from the cell window as the contraption carried him back to the village. The younger man sank down onto the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his head against them.

On his way back up the stairs, the master of the castle stopped, glancing over at Mistoffelees who was giving him a very pointed look from the wall recess. "What?" he snapped.

"Well, master, if the boy is going to stay with us, perhaps you could offer him a more comfortable room." The growl he got at that set his flame off again. "Then again, maybe not."

Tumble drew back further into the far corner as he heard the beast ascending the stairs. He didn't look up as the other entered, "Y-you didn't even let me say g-good-bye."

The beast shifted back, watching him for a moment. "I... I will show you to your room," he said gruffly.

The youth looked up, his brown eyes wide with surprise, "M-my room? But...I-I th-thought..."

"If you would rather stay here," he started.

"N-no, sir." Tumble scrambled to his feet.

"Then follow," he started to reach for Tumble and paused when the other flinched back. The beast jerked his hand back. "Then follow me."

Tumble followed him out of the tower, his gaze darting around the dark castle, "D-do you have a-a name I c-can call you?" God, he hadn't stammered this much in years. Not since they'd lost his mother.

For a moment there was a long pause. "I used to be called Tugger," the larger offered finally, picking up Mistoffelees on the way down.

"U-used t-to?" He meekly backed off of that question, "I-I'm sorry. It's not my business." His gaze flickered back to the gargoyles that seemed to adorn every corner and bannister in the place, shuddering.

"No one's called me that in a long time," he said, looking around his castle as well and almost wincing.

"Oh. I...do you mind if I call you that?"

"If you prefer," he rumbled and paused. "What... what is your name?"

"Tumblebrutus," he answered quietly. "I-I prefer Tumble."

"Tumble," Tugger said, as if trying it out. "You may go anywhere in the castle you like, except the west wing."

He frowned in confusion, "Why? What's in the West-"

"It's forbidden!" Tugger thundered, nearly causing Mistoffelees' lights to go out again. "You are not to set foot in there, do you understand?" Tumble startled back at that, nodding almost imperceptibly, but not answering beyond that. "Do you understand?" Tugger demanded a second time.

"Yes!" Tumble finally answered audibly, almost sharply.

Swallowing, Tugger moved forward, finally stopping. "This is your room. I hope you find it comfortable. My servants can attend your every need."

Tumble hesitated, giving Tugger a wide berth as he slipped past him and into the room, looking around it. It wasn't quite empty, but really all that was in there was a bed and a wardrobe, neither of which looked like they'd been used in a couple of decades.

"And you will join me for dinner," Tugger added hastily when Mistoffelees poked his shoulder with his elbow. Tumble swallowed, glancing at the Beast, and then looking away again, showing no further indication he'd heard him. "That is not a request!" he added hotly before slamming the door.

The youth startled before sinking down on the bed and burying his face in his hands, letting his tears fall silently as he tried to deal with this. This couldn't be what he would have to live with for the rest of his life. This couldn't be home. This _wouldn't_ be home. He'd made the choice, but beyond that his home was where his father was, not some drafty, dreary castle with a temperamental creature with fangs and claws that likely could tear...he cut that thought off before it became too gruesome.


	3. Act Like a Gentleman

A short while later there was a knock on the door.

Tumble sat up, wiping his eyes quickly, "Who is it?"

"Jennyanydots, dear. I thought you might like a spot of tea."

He rose, swallowing hard, "Come in."

The tea cart came bouncing in. "Nothing like a warm cup of tea to make things brighter!"

Tumble paled, "But you're...you're..."

"Jennyanydots, yes," she replied and paused. "Oh, a teapot? You'll get used to that. We're all like this here."

"A-all?" He backed up, running smack into the wardrobe.

The wardrobe chuckled. "Careful, darling!"

"Yes, all, except the master," Jenny nodded.

Tumble whirled to face the wardrobe, "Wh-who...?"

"I'm Tantomile," the wardrobe replied. "Who might you be?"

"T-Tumble, ma'am." He sank back down onto the bed again, "This is imp-possible."

"I know it is," Tant replied. "But here we are. Now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?"

Tumble shook his head firmly, wrapping his arms around himself, "I'm not going to dinner."

"Don't be silly, of course you are," Tant replied, eying him as if suddenly worried he wasn't right in the mind.

"I said I'm not going." His stammer was gone as he dug in his heels on the matter.

"You heard what the master said though..."

"He may be your master, but he's not mine!" Tumble snapped, almost immediately regretting it, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean that. I just...this...and..." He shook his head.

Jenny and Tant glanced at each other and Jenny approached. "That was a very brave thing you did, dear," she offered, changing the subject as best she could.

"I couldn't let Papa stay there. H-he'll be able to get well a-at home."

Jenny moved to his side. "Cheer up, dear. Things seem bleak now, but we'll see you through. If anyone can make the best of something, I'm sure it's you."

Tumble offered her a weak smile, "Th-thank you. I...still would rather not go to dinner. I don't think I can face him yet."

"But," Tant started to protest and Jenny just shook her head at the wardrobe.

"Can't face him, dear?" she asked.

"I'm never going to see my father again and he didn't even let me say good-bye. Beyond that, he...I'm afraid I'll s-say something wrong. He's got quite the temper."

"He's a teddy bear on the inside," Jenny attempted. "Very... far on the inside."

Tumble looked skeptical, "I'm still not ready to eat dinner with the man, beast, whatever, who would have left my father to die in a dungeon if I hadn't promised to spend the rest of my life here."

Jenny looked down. "Oh, yes, well," she tried.

"I-I'll think about it," he finally murmured.

"I would advise it, if only for the food," Jenny offered. "Our chef is excellent, even if he is his own stove."

That got a small smile, "I'll think about it."

"Alright," Jenny said. "Well, I'm needed back at the kitchen. I'm sure you'll settle in just fine."

"Thank you. I-I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes, dear," Jenny said, leaving to get back to the kitchen. Tumble watched her go before laying back on the bed with a sigh.

B-B-B

Growltiger sulked in his overly large chair, glaring at the rest of the tavern. "Who the hell does he think he is? I'm done being treated this way."

Genghis sighed, glancing at the larger man, "It can't really be that bad?"

"No one says no to me! I was dismissed, rejected! Publicly humiliated. It's more than I can bear."

"More beer?" The question was in the same tone as his first one, but was directed at the bartender.

"What for? Nothing helps," Growltiger groaned.

Genghis bit back the response that the beer wasn't for the other it was for him and instead turned on his sycophancy, "Come on, you've got to pull yourself together! Everyone here is jealous of you, you're the ultimate man-about-town."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something darkly, looking more at the fire.

The smaller man looked around seeking back-up on this, "You're everyone's favorite around here, I mean, you're the ultimate paragon that they all want to be. You're slick, sly, clever, a great hunter, I could go on!"

The Cronies around the bar cheered in response, lifting tankards. Growltiger's face started to perk up but he refused to move from the chair quite yet.

"You're the handsomest guy in town." He glanced at a couple of the cronies, "Tom, Stan, given your choice, who'd you choose in a fight?"

They cheered together that it would of course be Growltiger and the man in question leaned forward. "No one's like Growltiger!" Tom declared.

"See, I'm not alone when I say you're the most amazing fellow around! You're the strongest, bravest, smartest, wildest, man in town." Genghis glanced slyly at the triplets, "Right girls?"

Cettie was at Growltiger's side almost before Genghis finished speaking, "Oh, yes. Absolutely."

"As a specimen, yes, I am intimidating!" Growltiger said, finally rising.

"My what a guy!" Genghis gushed, though there was something almost calculating playing around his blue eyes, "Ladies, and gentlemen, I give you the greatest man living: Growltiger! The best there is and ever will be."

"After all, not only am I roughly the size of a barge, but I use antlers in all of my decorating!" he declared, already flirting with the three girls who swooned over him regularly.

Genghis rolled his eyes at that, but before he could say anything else the door to the tavern was thrown opened and Skimble stumbled in, "Help me! Please, anyone, I need your help!"

"Skimbleshanks?" Growltiger's brows rose at the entrance of the old man.

"Please, you've got to help me." He was frantic as he looked from one man to the other, focusing on Growltiger finally, "He's got him locked in a dungeon! Please."

"Whoa, slow down old man. Who's got who locked up in a dungeon?"

"Tumble! A beast...he-he's got my son locked in his dungeon!"

There was a beat as the entire tavern stared at the man. "Is it a big beast?" Growltiger asked, trying not to laugh.

"Huge!" Came the reply.

One of the cronies neared, "With a long ugly snout?"

"Hideously ugly!"

Genghis hid a smirk, "And sharp, cruel fangs?"

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?" Skimble's voice was desperate and nearing panic.

"Sure, old man," Growltiger drawled. "We'll help you out."

Genghis smirked, motioning to two cronies as Skimble breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you, thank you so m-" He broke off as the other men grabbed him and hauled him toward the door, "Fine then! I'll find someone else to help me!" The door slammed in his face and the cronies turned back to return to their drinks.

"Crazy old coot. He's always good for a laugh at least."

"Crazy old Skimble..." Growltiger said, and frowned slightly, as if considering something. "Crazy old Skimble! Genghis, I'm afraid I've been thinking..."

"That's a dangerous pastime, Growltiger," Genghis' tone was too serious to be genuine.

"I know," he replied without irony. "But the wheels in my head have been turning. He's Tumble's father, and his sanity is only so-so. Since I've promised I'll marry his son, right now I'm evolving a plan..."

"A plan? Like what?" The smaller man looked a bit confused while wary too.

Grabbing him by the scruff, Growltiger pulled him over, whispering furiously into his ear.

Genghis grimaced, but listened his expression changing from skeptical to finally nodding slightly, "This could work."

"Of course it could," Growltiger huffed. "It's my plan isn't it?"

"I meant that Tumblebrutus might even go along with what you expect this time. I know your part of the plan'll work."

"Let's go then!" He declared, already heading for the door.

Genghis shook his head, but followed Growltiger, "As long as you get what you want at the end of it, everything'll be fine."

B-B-B

Mistoffelees and Jennyanydots were sitting nearby the fireplace, talking quietly together, Jenny telling the candelabra about Tumble's reactions earlier. Coricopat entered the room, making his way over, "How is he doing?"

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not sure. I haven't the foggiest what he likes to eat so I've just had everything in the kitchen cooked. He's sad but I think he'll make it. He doesn't want to call this place home."

"Whereas we get no choice," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"Well, perhaps a good dinner will help at least a little bit," Cori murmured.

"I do hope so, that poor dear," Jenny sighed.

"Is dinner ready? Or nearly so?" The clock asked.

She nodded. "Shortly. I'll double check with Admetus."

"Then I'd best go see if the lad is ready." He turned to go. Both Mistoffelees and Jennyanydots gasped when they noticed what looked like a winding handle on his back. He paused at that sound, turning back, "Wh-what is it?"

"You tell him," Mistoffelees tried but Jenny shook her head quickly.

"I can't."

"Tell me what?" Coricopat's expression grew wary and his tone held a note that could have been panic.

"Now, don't get upset," Mistoffelees tried, moving closer to him. "But... you have something on your back."

He turned, trying to get a look at it, "What are you talking about?"

Mistoffelees swallowed and pointed toward the nearest mirror, shooing Cori towards it rather than trying to actually explain.

The clock moved over, turning his head enough to look at his back. He paled, "Wh-what is that?"

"It, I think it looks like a winding handle..."

"G-get it off," his voice was rising by the moment.

Mistoffelees reached forward with Jennyanydots, but neither of them could make it budge. "It won't come off."

"Wh-what do you mean it won't come off?" He turned to face them, his grey eyes wide, "It wasn't there last night when I went to bed. Wh-where did it come from?"

"It must be the spell," Jenny offered.

"Just try to relax," Mistoffelees moved in front of him, trying to find his eyes. "Just relax."

"R-relax? H-how can I relax? Wh-what's going to go next, Mistoffelees? My mind? My ability to move? To speak?" His gaze flickered around, focusing mostly on Mistoffelees but drifting to the the changed castle moment by moment.

"Calm down," Mistoffelees tried again, moving the sides of his candles to Coricopat's cheeks, careful to make sure the flames were out. "It will be alright."

The clock's gaze locked with his, his voice muted, "I'm frightened, Mistoffelees..."

"I thought you were the one that wasn't supposed to panic," Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "I know though. But you are not alone."

That earned a faint smile, "I don't panic. And...thank you."

"We're all in this together," Jenny offered from the side, smiling faintly at the pair.

Coricopat's gaze flickered to her, but he placed a hand on Mistoffelees' arm, managing not to wince at the sound of the metal on metal before stepping back, "Well, we've a dinner to finish."

"Yes," Mistoffelees agreed, stepping back rather abruptly.

At that moment Tugger stormed into the room. "It's time for dinner," he growled, looking around. "Where is he?"

"I should go see about him," Coricopat managed, "Won't be a minute." He slipped out of the room, glancing briefly at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees watched him go before looking down. Tugger was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace. "I told him to come down! What's taking so long?"

"Try to be patient, sir. The boy's just lost his father and his freedom at once," Jenny replied.

"Master..." Mistoffelees finally look his gaze from where Cori had left. "Did you think he might break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" Tugger replied and grumbled, "I'm not a fool."

"Great! So, you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you and poof! The spell is broken! We can be human again by midnight!" He couldn't stand being stuck this way, and Cori growing an entire windup handle had sent a shock of fear through Mistoffelees.

"Misto," Jenny said, giving him a long look. "It's not that easy. These things take time."

"But we don't have time," Mistoffelees protested as Tugger stared into the fire. "The rose's begun to wilt already and besides..." He stopped, shaking his head. He'd fallen all but in love at first sight, he really couldn't see what would be so hard about this.

"It's no use," Tugger declared, shaking his mane. "He's beautiful and I'm... well just look at me!"

Mistoffelees and Jenny winced. "He has a point," Mistoffelees sighed.

"Shhh!" Jennyanydots scolded him. "Master, you must help him see past that," she soothed the beast.

"I don't know how," he groaned in defeat.

"Well, you could start by making yourself more presentable," she remarked, looking him over. "Straighten up, act like a gentleman!" His spine went up.

"Impress him with your wit!" Mistoffelees offered.

"But be gentle," Jenny admonished.

"Shower him with compliments!" Mistoffelees added, having all the practice in the world with that.

"But sincerely," Jenny put in.

"But above all..." they both started and paused.

"What?" Tugger demanded, feeling like his head was already spinning.

"You must control your temper!" they yelled him down at once and he winced at the pair of them.

The door opened quietly, Coricopat cursing his luck silently as he slipped into the room, hoping against hope that he would go unnoticed.

"Well?" Tugger demanded, turning to him to escape the barrage from his other two servants.

"Hm? What?" The clock really really hoped he could get away with this.

"Where is he?" Tugger asked, spreading his paws and glaring at the clock like the clock was an idiot.

"Who? O-oh, the lad...Well, actually he's in the process of..." he glanced past the master to Jenny and Mistoffelees, "Circumstances being what they are..." He swallowed, murmuring, "He's-he's not coming."

"What did you say?" Tugger asked as Mistoffelees mouthed shocked words at the clock.

"H-he's not coming," Coricopat flinched back.

"We'll see about that!" Tugger roared and stormed toward the room he'd given to Tumble earlier, Mistoffelees and Jennyanydots trying to follow him, though he lost Jenny along the way.

Coricopat hurried after them, "Your highness! Your grace! I'm certain there's an explanation!" His voice quietened again, "Please don't break down the door..."

Tugger growled as he approached the door, Mistoffelees trying to insert himself in the front. "Mistoffelees, stand aside," he said, moving the candelabra aside with one foot before wrenching the door open and stomping inside.

Tumble startled, sitting bolt upright on the bed as the door slammed against the wall, "What on earth?"

"What did I hear about you not coming to dinner?" Tugger demanded, Mistoffelees and Coricopat trailing into the room, and Jenny catching up as well.

"I'm not hungry."

"I am the master of this castle and I'm telling you to come to dinner," Tugger rumbled.

"And I'm telling you I'm not hungry!" Tumble snapped in reply.

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry!"

Tumble gaped at him for a moment, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"_What_ did you say?" From his spot at the door Mistoffelees winced, glancing at his fellow servants in no small amount of fear. So much for wit and charm.

Coricopat glanced at the other two, hesitating as Tumble answered, "You can't go around ordering people to be hungry. It doesn't work like that."

"I can..." Tugger started.

"Besides, it's rude." As soon as the words left Tumble's mouth, Coricopat took a distinct step back.

"Oh, rude is it?" Tugger asked, spreading his arms. "Then how about this, if you don't come down to dinner, I will drag you by the hair..."

"Master!" Mistoffelees jumped out in front of him, waving his candles and trying to draw his attention before continuing in a furtive whisper. "That may not be the best way to win the boy's affections..."

Coricopat joined Mistoffelees, "Please, your highness,_ attempt_ to be a gentleman."

"But why is he being so difficult?" Tugger demanded, looking down at them. He looked up and walked further toward the bed. "_Why _are you being so difficult?"

Tumble resisted the urge to get off the bed on the other side of it, "Why are you being such a bully?"

"Because I want you to come to dinner!" Tugger nearly wailed.

"So, you admit you're being a bully," Tumble nodded firmly, his stammer from earlier having deserted him for the conversation in his irritation.

"Yes!" he thundered.

"Deep breaths Master, deep breaths!" Jenny squeaked from behind him.

Tugger visibly paused, and took a deep breath. "Alright. Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?" he offered as kindly as he could.

Coricopat cleared his throat, murmuring, "We say 'please'?"

"Please," Tugger added.

"No, thank you," Tumble replied testily.

"Fine! Then starve!" Tugger thundered. Tumble flinched as Tugger whirled to leave the room, his servants hurrying after him.

"Master, please!" Mistoffelees tried.

"If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all!" Tugger roared.

Mistoffelees let him walk away, looking devastated. "What were we thinking, we'll never be human again."

Coricopat swallowed hard, but nodded very slightly, "So it would seem..."

Jenny patted Mistoffelees' metal shoulder as that sunk in. "Well, what would you have us do? Give up? I won't until I hear my boy running down the hall again."

Coricopat drew himself together, "Q-quite right, Jenny. We...we can't give up. There's still some sort of a chance here. Mistoffelees, I want you to stand watch here and if there's the slightest change, inform me at once."

Mistoffelees gave him a mock salute with one of his lighted candles. "Of course, my captain!" That garnered a bit of a smile from the clock as he nodded and turned to go. Mistoffelees sighed, leaning against the wall by the door.

B-B-B

Tugger paced his lair. "I ask nicely!" he snapped at the walls. "But he refuses! What does he want me to do, _beg_?" He slammed his hands against the table, staring at the rose as a petal fell off it. He looked for a moment like he was just about to cry. Instead, he lifted the mirror. "Show him to me!" he commanded it.

Tumble sat on the bed, talking to Tantomile, the wardrobe, "I told you all earlier I wasn't going to dinner, I don't know why you all were so surprised. I didn't want to eat with him."

"Well, he's temperamental," she offered. "But underneath that fur he's not such a bad fellow. Give him a chance?"

"Why should I? Did he give my father a chance?"

"Well, no," the wardrobe sighed. "But once you get to know him-"

"Don't you get it? I don't _want_ to get to know him! I want nothing to do with him!"

Tugger's face twisted and he set the mirror down, bracing his arms on the table. "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything except just a monster." He slammed his hands down again. "How long must this go on? I made one wrong decision and now I'm stuck like this, and my entire castle with me..." His shoulders hunched. "Is there no one who can show me how to win the world's forgiveness?"

Looking up another of the rose petals fell and he groaned. "No! What did they say to me?" He started pacing, snapping his fingers. "Shower him with compliments, impress him with wit, and act like a gentleman. Act like a gentleman." He laughed at himself, shaking his head. "Act like a gentleman..."

* * *

><p>The failed dinner, oh the failed dinner. Most of the servants aren't sure who they should be facepalming at the most, but it's quite a mess there.<p>

Thank you everyone who's read or otherwise left feedback on this story! It's greatly appreciated. Always remember, that little review button makes your authors very excited and happy. Sorta like puppies with a new toy.


	4. What's Dinner Without Some Music?

Victoria slipped through the hall to the boy's room, her white-feathers sweeping along the floorboards as she neared, coming up behind Mistoffelees, "Oh, Misto..."

He perked up from where he'd been staring at the wall and brooding. "Victoria, come here my little fluff."

She smirked, swaying her hips as she neared, "All by yourself here, mon ami?"

Mistoffelees smiled, watching her hips. "Yes, my little fluff, except for Tant inside trying to cheer up the poor boy. But they're beyond that door."

She drew nearer, "Come to me, my spark." Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders.

He was about to say something when he noticed her hands. "Vic, you're..." he swallowed hard. They had turned all into feathers.

Victoria paused, drawing her hands back, paling, her face turning to horror, "M-my hands...They..This horrible, horrible spell!" She sneezed violently as one of the feathers from her hand brushed her nose.

Mistoffelees made sure his flames were out before reaching forward and drawing her close again. "Oh Vic, it's the spell but it's not you."'

She wrapped an arm around herself, her other hand resting carefully on his shoulder again, "You mean that?"

"Of course! You're no more a feather duster than Coricopat's a clock or I'm a candlestick. We're all getting just a little bit... closer."

"We haven't much time, mon ami."

"No, we really don't," he agreed. "But, we have.. .well, some hope now."

She tilted her head up to look at him, offering him a smile, "We do indeed. There's a chance now."

He rubbed his cheek against hers. "Small chance. Very small chance."

"But it's a chance." She leaned against him, knowing his need for touch that was made difficult over the last decade. After a long moment she drew back, offering him a smirk, "And chances are a stock in trade for enchantments."

That got a faint smile out of him. "I suppose that's true. Coricopat has a winding lever on his back now." Worry was deep in his voice.

Shock suffused her expression again, immediately turning to sympathy, "Oh, Mistoffelees. Wh-when did that happen?"

"Today," he said, stroking her feathered hands lightly. "Everything seems to be happening today."

She sighed, "I'm so sorry, Misto. We'll...we'll make it. This will be reversed."

He nodded. "Yeah... I hope so."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what, my little fluff?" Mistoffelees asked innocently.

She batted at him, "You know very well what I mean, my little spark."

"No I don't," he said, looking away.

Victoria sighed, shaking her head, "Fine. Then you don't know and I won't mention it again."

Sighing, he rested his cheek against hers again. "No, I haven't told him."

"Why? What have you got to lose, Misto?"

"Plenty," Mistoffelees murmured. "The least of which is ever being spoken to again."

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I don't, but I could lose everything."

Victoria sighed, but finally nodded, "Very well. Come, let's find a quiet corner, hm?"

He laughed, mood shifting. "You are far too good to me."

"There is no such thing," She grinned in reply.

"Perhaps you're right," he agreed, glancing around. "There's some lovely curtains over there."

Victoria giggled, twirling away from his touch, headed toward the curtains, "These ones you mean?"

"Those ones," he agreed, following her.

B-B-B

Tumble finally rose from where he'd been sitting on the bed, counting the stones in the wall by the door, "Actually," he sounded a good deal sheepish, "I am a little hungry..."

"I can see about ringing Jeannyanydots, and maybe sing you an aria while you wait," Tant offered.

He shook his head, offering her a faint smile, "Thank you, no. I"ll just go myself."

"Oh, I don't think the Master is going to like that..." Tant frowned.

Tumble shrugged, "Perhaps not." He slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind himself as he started toward the stairs.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Tant shook her head.

In the kitchen, Jenny was making sure all her cups were in their cupboard. "I like this boy. He has spunk."

In the kitchen the stove was muttering darkly. "All this food," Admetus moaned. "I cooked all this food and it's all going to waste again!"

Coricopat frowned where he was herding some napkins toward the correct drawer, "If you ask me, he's being stubborn. Yes, he's got a good reason, and yes, the master is ungracious, but he did manage to say please."

"I think that was the first time I heard him use that word," Jenny mused.

"I do believe you're right," the clock nodded as the drawer closed behind the last of the napkins.

"He's already a good influence!" Jenny claimed hopefully.

Coricopat looked like he was about to protest that, but was cut off as the kitchen door opened and Tumble entered.

"Oh, dearie, good to see you out and about," Jenny bounced over.

Tumble offered her a nervous smile as Coricopat came over, bowing as best he could, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Coricopat, head of the household."

Mistoffelees came skidding in. "Cori! He 's gone. I swear my eyes never- oh, Enchantee, monsieur," he amended on seeing Tumble. He reached forward, kissing Tumble's hand.

Coricopat rolled his eyes skyward, sighing, "And this is Mistoffelees." He glanced at the candelabra, frowning and pushing him aside a bit, "Stop that." He offered Tumble a smile finally, "If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, do let us know."

"Well, I...am a little hungry."

"...Except that."

Mistoffelees swallowed but moved aside as Jennyanydots gaped at the clock. "Coricopt!" she scolded.

He looked apologetic but shook his head, "You heard what the master said."

"Pishtosh. I'm not letting the poor child go hungry," Jenny protested.

"Fine. Something small, perhaps a glass of water and a small sandwich?"

"Coricopat!" Mistoffelees gaped. "I am surprised at you. He's a guest, not a prisoner. We must make him feel welcome."

Coricopat sighed heavily, "Fine. Dinner. But keep it down! If the Master finds out it'll be our necks!"

"But, what's dinner without some music?" Mistoffelees grinned at him.

"Music?" The clock looked at him in horror as Tumble was escorted out into the dining room.

Mistoffelees darted Coricopat a grin before jumping up on the table. "It is with great pleasure we welcome you tonight and let us invite you to relax while the dining room proudly presents... your dinner."

Tumble's brows rose, but he offered the candelabra a smile at that. Coricopat buried his face in his hands.

Sparing one more glance to the clock, Mistoffelees grinned. He never really had a chance to do anything like preform any more. "/Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test. Soup de jour, hot hor d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve, try the grey stuff, it's delicious./"

As he sang several dishes assembled themselves and went by where Tumble was sitting, the entire dinner from earlier that had not been eating doing by.

Tumble's expression turned to one of amazement and delight as the cutlery and plates performed along with the candelabra. Pounce piped up his agreement with Mistoffelees' assessment of the "grey stuff" from by the youth's elbow, "It's delicious!"

Grinning, Mistoffelees twirled around, continuing to sing as different dishes went by, the spoons and forks doing what looked like synchronized swimming at one point in a punch bowl.

Coricopat was off to one side, trying to convince the other servants to "keep it down" and doing his best to shoo the cutlery back toward the kitchen.

Finally the table serving as stage suddenly went dark, a spotlight catching Coricopat. Someone, somewhere, had plotted this and it hadn't been Mistoffelees-though he didn't mind taking advantage. "Life's so unnerving for a servant, who's not serving, not a soul to wait upon," he sang, draping himself along Cori's shoulder.

The clock stiffened, trying to shrug him off, muttering under his breath, "So help me, Mistoffelees... Get off!"

"Or what?" Mistoffelees grinned. "/Oh, the good old days when we were useful,/" he sang.

"I...I shall find something," he muttered, though there was less bite to it this time.

The napkins went dancing in front of them but Mistoffelees didn't let go. Cori swallowed at that, glancing at the candelabra and finding him a good deal too close for comfort, "Let go?"

"Or?" he asked again as the dishes spun around.

"O-or what? There has to be an or there?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, I'm comfy here."

Coricopat would likely have blushed if he could have, but instead tried to take a step back, "Or I'll have you figuring out a way to get the cobwebs cleaned from the top attics." It sounded better than what was actually going through his head, though it wasn't much of a threat.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Like you could... that's not my area at all."

"That doesn't mean I can't have you doing so."

"Couldn't," Mistoffelees teased as a plate ran into his back.

"O-of course I could." He swallowed, "Y-you're on in another moment."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said and gave him another look before sliding away, finding a candle topper to use as a hat before swinging onto the front of the table for the final chorus.

Coricopat swallowed and slipped away from the bright lights, hoping to manage to avoid Mistoffelees for the rest of the evening if he could.

Bowing, Mistoffelees flashed Tumble a grin as the rest of the dishes started moving away.

Tumble laughed, clapping in recognition, "That was wonderful!"

Mistoffelees sat down on the edge of the table. "Thank you. It's been far too long."

Coricopat finally steeled himself and made his way over, "It was quite good, yes. Well done, Mistoffelees, everyone." He made a shooing motion toward some eavesdropping cutlery. The clock went nearly cross-eyed looking at the hands on his face, "Oh, goodness, will you look at the time. It's far past the hour when decent folks should be abed."

Tumble arched a brow at that, but smiled, "I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle after all."

"Enchanted?" Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "Who said anything about enchanted. It was you, wasn't it?" he said, glancing at Coricopat.

"Me?" Cori looked indignant.

Tumble cut off any potential bickering, "I figured it out for myself." He watched a final fork go scurrying across the table, "I'd like to look around, if that's all right?"

"A tour!" Mistoffelees declared, bouncing off the table.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Coricopat hopped down next to the candelabra, "We can't have you know who go poking around you know where, if you know what I mean."

Tumble smiled slightly, catching Cori's gaze, "Perhaps you'd like to take me? I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

The clock preened very slightly at that, "Well, actually, yes, I suppose I do..."

"Of course you do," Mistoffelees assured him. "Let's go!"

The started off, Coricopat starting his spiel about the ceilings and the paintings upon them. He hadn't had the opportunity to tell anyone about the castle in years, and he missed it almost as much as Mistofflees missed performing.

B-B-B

Meanwhile, Tugger was squaring his shoulders with a tray in his hands. "Be a gentleman," he said to himself. "Be a gentleman..." He sighed and knocked. "Oh, this'll be good. Tumble?" with a frown he knocked again. "Tumble?" There was no answer either time and with a sag of his shoulders he turned away.

B-B-B

The tour wove up along the hall to Tumble's room, Coricopat still chattering away, "Now if you will note the unusual inverted archways, you will see that this is yet another example of the late neo-classic baroque period. And…as I always say…if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" He knew it was a bad joke, but it was an attempt.

Despite that, Mistoffelees was smiling, an almost goofy expression on his face. He glanced up at Tumble and turned back to Coricopat.

Tumble paused, looking around, a slight smile on his face, "It is beautiful. I...I had no idea." His voice dropped slightly, "If only he wasn't here."

Mistoffelees' eyes darted back up to him. "Yes, it's very lovely. And somewhere he is too. Give it some time." The youth nodded slightly, turning his attention back to Coricopat.

B-B-B

Striding through the castle along the other way, Tugger was shaking his head to himself. "Act like a gentleman, I am nothing but a fool."

B-B-B

The tour came to a stop at the foot of some stairs as Coricopat continued to explain a particular incident in the building of a certain addition. Tumble interrupted for the first time the entire walk, "What's up there?"

"Nothing!" Mistoffelees said quickly, moving to stand in front of the stairs.

Coricopat joined him quickly, "Absolutely nothing at all of interest in the West Wing!"

Tumble's brows rose and he looked u the stairs again, "So that's the West Wing..."

"Nice going," Mistoffelees told Coricopat.

The clock winced as Tumble spoke again, "I wonder what he's hiding up there.."

Coricopat forced a laugh, "Hiding? Whyever would you think that?"

"Well, it wouldn't be forbidden otherwise."

"Perhaps you wold like to see something else? We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to Aloysious the Pretentious... very pretentious."

He shook his head, stepping past them, "Maybe later."

Coricopat glanced at Misto, searching his mind for something else, "What about the gardens?" It was nearly winter, that wouldn't do much, "Or-or...the library?"

That finally caught Tumble's attention, "You have a library?"

"With books!" Mistoffelees said quickly. "Lots and lots of books! Books everywhere!"

"Scads of books!" Coricopat agreed, nodding firmly and starting to lead the way in that direction, "More books than you could ever read in a lifetime!"

"Books with pictures! Books with words even!"

"Mountains of books!"

Mistoffelees led the way off, continuing the stream about books.

Coricopat followed him, but Tumble did not. The youth hesitated before quietly ascending the stairs. He entered the lair at the top of the staircase, shuddering slightly. The place looked as though it had once been as opulent as the rest of the palace, but not was strewn with broken furniture and torn curtains. Mirrors were broken on the wall and a couple of paintings practically shredded. He seriously considered leaving, but paused as something caught his eye. He picked his way carefully through the ruined chambers, approaching a small table with a glass bell jar, a rose hovering above the table under the jar, though it was drooping, wilting. He reached out to lift the dome, his gaze transfixed.

"Don't touch that!" a voice thundered from behind him.

Tumble startled, backing away quickly, "I-I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing here?" Tugger snarled, moving quickly toward the rose and standing protectively over it.

"I-I..." He had no excuse.

"I told you never to come here," he growled, though he sounded like he was halfway between blinding fury and something like tears at being so blatantly disobeyed, and his rose in danger.

"I-I kn-know. I-I just...I-I..."

"Do you realize what you could have done?" he demanded.

"N-No...I-I'm s-sorry."

"You had no right to be here!" Tugger all but screamed.

Tumble took a step back, realizing Tugger was between him and the door. He bolted, trying to get past the other and out of the chamber.

"Wait," he breathed, eyes widening as he took in Tumble's expression. "No, wait..."

The other paused, briefly, looking up at him, but shook his head, starting to back up again.

"No, wait, please," Tugger tried.

"I-I..." His gaze darted toward the rose, around the destruction surrounding them and back tot he Beast in front of him.

"I didn't mean..." Tugger tried. "But you can't be up here! You just _can't._"

"Y-you never said w-why."

"It's my castle! I don't have to say why! You just need to do it!"

Tumble flinched back again, "I-I c-can't do this..."

"You can't do this? What the hell about me being stuck with this?" Tugger demanded.

"I d-don't care. Promise or n-no promise, I-I c-can't stay here." He stumbled backwards again, finally turning and fleeing for his room. He snatched up his cloak from the bed without a word and fled for the stairs.

Tugger stared after him in shock and finally collapsed next to the rose. "But, I..." He rose. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. You just don't understand, there's so little left of me..." No one was there to hear him though.

Tumble darted past Coricopat and Lumiere as he rushed through the main hall, the door slamming behind him. His horse was heard a few moments later, the metal shoes ringing ont he cobblestone of the courtyard.

Mistoffelees blinked in surprise. "What just...?"

Coricopat stared at the slammed door and then turned his gaze toward the West Wing, "I...hope not what I think did."

* * *

><p>In which there is ineffective communication on all levels.<p>

Thank you everyone who's left feedback on the story! We appreciate any bit of it, but reviews are especially cherished for brightening our days.


	5. You Frightened Me

Tumble made it halfway back to the village before reining in his horse, pausing. He had acted rashly, he couldn't go back on his word practically as soon as he gave it, even if the Beast was terrifying and he was fearful of setting a foot wrong. He shouldn't have been in the West Wing...perhaps there was a chance he could apologize. He turned the horse back toward the castle.

He was nearly back when he heard the first sound of the pack of wolves. His horse started to panic and Tumble murmured quietly to the animal, urging it forward even as the wolves started their pursuit. In a clearing not far from the castle itself, the pack finally surrounded them. His horse spooked as one of the wolves got too close, throwing him to the ground.

Tumble managed to get to his feet, grabbing a large branch as he rose, swinging it to keep the wolves at bay, until one caught it in its jaws, snapping the stick in half. He backed up, closer to the horse, but one of the wolves caught his cloak, dragging him away from the horse and onto the ground again. The creature prepared to pounce.

Suddenly there was a roar and Tugger threw himself into the clearing, attack the wolves all on his own. He stood over Tumble, driving the rest of the wolves away.

Tumble cautiously got to his feet, eying Tugger, "I...Should get you back to the castle. C-Can you walk, or would you prefer to ride?"

Tugger turned to stare at him, panting slightly and blood coming from the gashes along his arm. "I... I'm fine," he managed.

Tumble shook his head, "No. Y-you're not." He moved over and untangled his horse's reins from the bush they had gotten wrapped in before coaxing the animal over nearer Tugger, "Can y-you get on, or do I-I need to h-help you?"

Even though he was sagging against the side of the horse, Tugger just shook his head. "You ride," he murmured, though he used the horse as a crutch all the way back to the castle.

Once they reached the castle, Tumble supported Tugger inside and into the large wingback chair in front of the fire. "Wait here," he slipped away to locate Jenny and the others and find some rags. Tugger grumbled at being told to wait in his own castle but he complied anyway, sitting down in front of the fire. Quickly enough his servants filtered in. Jenny brought a bowl of warm water with her on the tea cart.

Tumble centered behind them, lifting the bowl from the teacart and dipping a cloth into it. He whistled for the footstool who trotted over and obligingly settled where he could sit down next to Tuggr's chair. Wringing out the rag he carefully reached over for Tugger's arm to start cleaning the other's wounds.

Hissing in pain he snatched his arm away.

Tumble reached for the arm again, "Don't do that! Let me see it."

"That hurts," he growled, trying not to jerk back again

"Well, if you wouldn't move it wouldn't hurt so much," came the response as the young man carefully cleaned the wound, pausing just long enough to push his brown hair away from his forehead.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened," Tugger grumbled, petulant and in pain.

Tumble flinched slightly at that, but responded tersely, "If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!"

The beast paused for a moment, indignant. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"And you should learn to control your temper!" Tumble snapped in response. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in the West Wing. He'd been returning to apologize for it.

Tugger opened his mouth, glaring at Tumble for a moment before looking away, causing Mistoffelees and Jennyanydots to quickly move out of his line of sight.

Tumble hesitated for a minute before re-wetting the cloth, "Now, hold still, this will sting a little." He turned back to treating the wound, "By the way... Th-thank you."

Tugger winced but manged not to flinch back. He wouldn't quite meet Tumble's gaze. "For what?" he rumbled, not feeling gracious in the least.

"F-for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Tugger said, finally looking back at the other.

Tumble offered him a very faint smile. Coricopat looked at Mistoffelees and Jenny, his brows rising in surprise at that exchange.

Swallowing again, Tugger reached forward, very hesitantly to flick Tumble's hair back from his face. "I don't know how you can see with that always falling in your face." Mistoffelees gaped at the pair before turning to his fellow servants.

Tumble dropped his gaze, "Practice. And I should get it cut soon."

Cori was still looking on in shock, "Well, that's not a moment too soon."

"That's more like it," Jennyanydots agreed. "I knew they could get along if they tried."

"Now we pray they continue to," Coricopat murmured. "We can't risk another falling out."

"It might be time to give them a small push though. We must find a nice, romantic way to draw them closer together," Mistoffelees said.

"I have just the thing!" Jenny declared, bounding over to the pair. "How about we warm you two up with a nice bowl of soup?"

Mistoffelees darted a glance over to Coricopat. "Soup?"

The clock shook his head, "Please tell me she's joking."

Tumble looked at the teapot in some surprise, "Soup? I...certainly wouldn't say no to some." He glanced at Tugger, "Would you m-mind j-joining me?"

"I, alright," Tugger managed, eying his tea pot in surprise.

Mistoffelees still looked confused.

"I-I'll finish bandaging these wounds and th-then we could go do that?" Tugger paused and then nodded, as Jenny bounced off to get the soup.

Coricopat watched her go and glanced back at Tugger and Tumble. He turned to Mistoffelees, "Do we oversee them or follow her?"

"Oversee?" Mistoffelees offered.

The clock nodded slightly, "Alright."

Mistoffelees moved forward slightly, watching them as Jenny came bounding back in with the tea car and soup. She indicated a chair for Tugger and then one for Tumble. Tumble settled into the chair indicated, watching Tugger, not quite warily, but his expression was still a bit guarded. Tugger sat a bit clumsily, his arm still hurting. He couldn't quite figure out how to sit in the chair, so he perched instead.

Tumble glanced down, hiding a faint smile as Jenny's cart moved over. He lifted the two bowls of soup off of it, setting one in front of Tugger and taking one for himself. Awkwardly holding his elbows out, Tugger raised his own bowl.

Tumble hesitated before lifting his own bowl in a sort of toast, his gaze flickering over the other. He sipped at the soup, not entirely sure he wanted to risk the spoon at the moment considering the dance number he'd seen the last time he'd come downstairs for food. He'd prefer to not be eating soup using a servant. As the bowls hadn't placed themselves he felt safer in that respect.

They sipped the soup watching each other before Jenny moved forward again. "Come along dear, your clothes are soaked."

Tumble glanced at Tugger again as he set his bowl down. He rose and followed Jenny quietly. He hesitated at the door, glancing back and offering Tugger a faint smile, and then retreated, heading upstairs to his room.

Tugger watched him go, shifting forward slightly. Coricopat's gaze flickered from one to the other before he hopped up on the table near Tugger. Tugger blinked down at his servant as Mistoffelees joined him. "When he smiles at me... I get all choked up. My heart's pounding and I'm not sure how to breathe."

The clock smiled widely, "Good!"

"That's good?" Tugger asked in confusion.

"Excellent!" Mistoffelees affirmed, not looking at Coricopat.

"I've never felt this way before," Tugger mused. "I want to get him something but... what?"

Coricopat shrugged slightly, ticking options off, "Well, there are the usual things, chocolates, flowers...promises you don't intend to keep..."

"No no no!" Mistoffelees protested, giving Coricopat a particularly indignant look about the promises. "Not for someone special. It has to be something extraordinary for them. Something that sparks his interest... something-ah! I have it!"

Coricopat's gaze was drawn toward the candelabra at that, his eyebrows rising again.

He grinned at the clock and leaned forward to whisper into Tugger's ear. The beast looked doubtful. "What? Are you sure...?" Mistoffelees just nodded.

Coricopat turned away slightly, automatically bowing when Tumble entered, looking far more put together than he had a short while before. His brown hair was combed back and he wore a simple, yet flattering suit of clothes. He looked like he still wasn't quite sure what to do with the clothes, they weren't his own, but some that had been found in the castle that were just about the right size, and were far finer than anything he'd worn previously.

Mistoffelees leaned up to Tugger's ear again. "Say something about the suit."

"It's brown," Tugger replied, confused.

"A compliment!" Mistoffelees said, eyes huge as if this should have been obvious.

"Oh, um," he looked up at Tumble. "It... those look good on you."

Tumble offered him a smile, starting to relax just a bit, "Th-thank you."

Tugger looked at his servants as if asking how he did and they both nodded, making "go on" motions at him. Swallowing, he turned back to Tumble and rose. "Well, I, if you like, I have something I might show you?"

Tumble looked briefly uncertain, "A-alone?"

"Well," Tugger glanced down at Mistoffelees and Coricopat. "Is-is that a problem?"

"I-I..." He swallowed and finally shook his head, "N-no. What d-did you want t-to show me?"

Tugger glanced at his tutors who made more shooing motions. "Just down this hall," Tugger said, opening the door and stopping a few doorways down. "But! You have to close your eyes, alright?"

Tumble eyed him warily, but finally complied, closing his eyes.

Tugger watched his face for a moment before opening the door and pulling Tumble gently inside. "Alright... you can open them again now."

Tumble opened his eyes and gasped, "That...I...I can't believe it. I-I've never seen so many books in all my life!" A large smile graced his features, his brown eyes darting around as he stepped out into the middle of the library and turned around in a full circle, taking in all the shelves of books.

"You... like it?" Tugger asked, stepping inside and glancing around. He couldn't quite believe Mistoffelees had been correct.

"It's amazing!"

"Well, it's yours," Tugger offered.

Tumble turned to him in confusion, "M-mine?"

"If-since you're staying here," Tugger offered. "You should at least have something, shouldn't you?"

"I-I..." He swallowed, offering a faint smile, "Th-thank you."

Tugger shrugged, uncomfortable. It was impossible to see if he was blushing, but his entire posture implied he was.

Tumble moved over to one of the bookcases, trailing his hand along the spines of the books, pausing as he caught sight of a title, "H-how...this..." He smiled brightly again, "You have King Arthur! This...it's one of my favorites!"

"Oh," Tugger said, eying the volume. "I'm glad?"

"Have you read it?" Tumble turned to him, the book in his hands.

"No," he replied.

"Oh, you don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read it again." He paused, looking at the book before offering it to Tugger, "You can read it first."

"What?" Tugger looked alarmed. "No, it's alright," he said, pushing the book gently back toward Tumble.

"No, really, I insist," Tumble continued to hold the book out.

"No, really, you should read it," Tugger said, hands up to stop the book coming closer to him.

"No, I'm sure you'd like it, and I've read it before."

"It, I..." he looked away, mumbling, "I can't."

Tumble paused at that, drawing the book back slightly, "You...never learned to read?"

"Only a little, and a long time ago." he muttered, still not looking at the other. "Since the transformation I just... stopped bothering trying."

"Transfor...oh." He glanced away, his eyes lighting on a couch that looked like it would be large enough for Tugger and it was near a fireplace that was..lit? He was so very much not asking how the fires were always lit in the rooms they were in. "Well, it just so h-happens that this is a perfect book to r-read aloud." The young man motioned to the couch, "W-would you join me?"

Tugger had been considering retreating and was brought up short by that. "I... if you like?" he said, sounding just a little suspicious. But he moved over to the couch anyway, and sat down tentatively. Tumble sat down on the other end, opening the book and beginning to read.

B-B-B

The next day Mistoffelees bounced out of the library, content to have seen both Tugger and Tumble in there again. "See?" he declared to the other servants who were sitting in a room nearby. "I know exactly how to romance a person properly." Jennyanydots just gave him a long look.

Coricopat frowned, nodding very slightly, "Yes, as I'm certain Victoria can attest." He seemed far more out of sorts that morning, "I'm sure she's quite happy." With those words he slipped away to go find something else to do anywhere else.

Mistoffelees blinked after the clock in surprise. "What...? What's his problem? Shouldn't he be happy they're getting along?" Jennyanydots just continued giving him a very long look. "What?" Mistoffelees tried again.

"Have you ever considered that you shouldn't lead Victoria on?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" the candelabra gaped at her.

"Don't you think it's unfair to flirt with her when you're so obviously in love with someone else?"

It was Mistoffelees' turn to give her a long look. "I'm not leading her on," he replied. "She knows exactly what's going on and unless I have no read on her at all, she's fine with it. We just, like to comfort each other is all. She likes the flirting and the compliments as much as I do. Just feeling like someone still cares, despite," and he waved to his candle form. "I'm not leading her on," he repeated a little miserably.

Face softening, Jenny moved over to push against his side softly. "I'm sorry." He shrugged and waved it off. "Why haven't you talked to him about it?"

The Candelabra sighed. "The fact we're both made of metal and that as far as I've ever figured he finds me a pest?" Jenny just gave him a long look again and shook her head but let it drop.

B-B-B

Tumble was still reading to Tugger, though he was perched a little nearer the other than he had been the night before, "Knowing not that this was indeed the legendary sword called "Excalibur," Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time, but still, he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword..."

"So that must mean he's the king!" Tugger declared happily, having never actually heard this story before.

That elicited a laugh from Tumble, "Wait and see!"

Tugger pouted at him. "But..." he was used to getting things his way. "I guess I never knew books could be so... interesting."

Tumble smiled a bit at that, "They are. They create beautiful worlds."

"They make me forget for a little while," Tugger said quietly.

"Forget?" Tumble asked quietly.

"Who I..." he paused, correcting himself. "What I am."

There was a long pause, Tumble placing a finger in the book to mark his place as he closed it, "You know...we've got something in common."

Tugger blinked at him in confusion. "We, what?"

"To a much lesser extent, I-I mean." He knew it wasn't going to sound anywhere near on par. "In the town I come from they all think my father and I are...well...odd. They avoided us practically since we arrived."

"But," Tugger protested. "You're... well, you," he gestured over Tumble.

Tumble's brows rose at that, "People don't care what you look like...or mostly...if they've determined that you're strange and that they want nothing to do with you then they'll have nothing to do with you."

Tugger shifted a little toward him at that. "It's not even that. You're... kinder than most people."

"I'm also quiet, stand-offish, bitingly sarcastic when I want to be, and the only child of an inventor that the rest of the small village has determined is out of his mind."

Tugger glanced down, not liking the reminder of Tumble's father. "Well, the bitingly sarcastic bit may be a mark against but..."

"And I did nothing but read and dream about being somewhere else," He concluded. "I didn't try very hard after a while. But...th-thank you."

Swallowing, Tugger shrugged a shoulder, not sure whether what he'd said counted as one of Mistoffelees' compliments or not. "You're welcome."

"You...you've got your own batch of compassion and k-kindness too, you know."

Tugger blinked gold eyes up to him in shock. "Excuse me?" There was something he'd certainly never heard before.

"You didn't have to come after me. Y-you didn't have to s-save me. A-and you certainly didn't have to give me this library. You didn't even have to let me out of that dungeon. But you did. A-all of that."

"You were in trouble," he said, looking down. "Besides, if-since you're going to stay here, you should have something nice." He wanted to believe the other was going to stay, but considering how far the boy had gotten the night before, leaving was within his power and Tugger would be damned before admitting that thought scared him.

"I gave you my word I was staying here. Last night...I..." He drew a deep breath, "I was on my way back here when y-you found me."

Tugger's eyes snapped up to his face. "You were?"

He nodded slightly. "I-I gave you my word, a-and I couldn't b-break that. I know I shouldn't have been in the West Wing, no m-matter how I sounded last night."

The larger couldn't help but shift toward the other slightly. "Oh," he managed. "I... shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

Tumble managed not to draw back, still extremely nervous around the other, "I... still don't understand why, but I wasn't supposed to be up there. So, p-perhaps you shouldn't have lost it as much as you d-did, but you had some right to it." He traced the pattern of the upholstery with his finger, "I'm sorry."

"It," he hunched his shoulders and leaned back again. "That rose up there. It's... very fragile and very important to me."

Tumble finally set the book aside, "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll keep away from that Wing unless you invite me there."

Swallowing, Tugger looked down. "I still, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I've never been very good with my temper."

"Then perhaps it's something to work on?"

Shifting awkwardly, the beast nodded. "I'm working on being more of a gentleman," he murmured more to the carpet than Tumble. "But you frightened me so badly by being up there."

"I am sorry. I-I didn't know. I didn't understand."

"Do you ever..." Tugger started and switched tactics. "Are there things you have that feel like they're just a little bit of your soul that other people can see but you're not sure you want anyone else to ever see them?"

Tumble instinctively reached up, his fingers ghosting over a locket he wore pinned to his vest. He nodded slightly, "I suppose s-somewhat."

Tugger nodded. "That's what the West Wing is," he said.

The youth looked up at him, nodding again, "I-I'll keep that in mind."

Rolling his shoulders, Tugger considered. Part of him wanted to explain that the rose was part of the curse and that if it was harmed the entire castle would be stuck this way. "So, is Arthur king then?" he asked instead.

"You don't know that yet." Tumble corrected, grateful for the subject change as he picked the book up again.

* * *

><p>... I somedays wonder if anyone in this story actually has good communication skills. Maybe Jenny? But seriously guys.<p>

Thank you everyone that's left feedback on this story so far, and we hope to hear from everyone more! Reviews make our days a little brighter.


	6. Can't Promise More than That

Several days later and the entire castle was starting to perk up with hope. "So what will you do when you're human again?" Mistoffelees asked both Jenny and Coricopat, clearly getting ahead of himself.

"Take some time off from here, for certain," Coricopat nodded with some finality, "Unwind a bit, for once."

"Really? That would be strange," Mistoffelees teased, though his eyes strayed to the lever on Coricopat's back.

That earned him a scowl, "I can't help how tense I am. I intend to take a vacation, perhaps an early retirement on the coast far from this place and waxen fools. Take time to myself and actually relax."

Mistoffelees gave him a half hurt look, but was called away on some small task, though he left a little more quickly than he would usually.

Coricopat watched him go, sighing and putting a hand to his face. He knew better than that, he did... "God..."

"That was unkind," Jenny remarked.

"I know that, Jenny," he narrowly avoided snapping at her. It wasn't her he was mad at.

She just continued giving him a long look. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I can't very well tell him the truth. Not when he and Victoria.." He shook his head, having consciously reminded himself not to put too much venom behind the maid's name.

"Him and Victoria?" Jenny asked, trying not to flat out tell the other they weren't actually together. That was Mistoffelees' thing to say, not hers. But after ten years of watching the pair dance around each other she was ready to convince Pounce to help her lock them in a storage room and see if that helped.

Coricopat shook his head firmly, "I can't. I'll apologize to him when next I see him, but I can't promise more than that, Jenny."

"You are both stubborn idiots, are you aware of that?"

The clock blinked at her, "What?"

She shook her head. "You insult him and he runs off to Victoria. Tell me, how is that working out for your sanity?"

He flinched, "Just fine, thank you. I have...things...I should see to."

For a moment she just stared at him. "This is helping no one," she admonished.

"Did I say it was supposed to? I can't very well tell him anything. And I certainly can't act on anything either."

"Why not?" she asked. Alright, so she was a busybody but some days she swore the entire castle would get nothing done without her help.

"Damn it, Jenny, leave it alone! It's not any of your business."

"The fact you have no excuse to speak of means that clearly you are incapable of handling your own affairs," she shot back and shook her herself. "Sorry."

He scowled at her, "I can't because I don't want to risk losing what interactions we have. Satisfied?"

That was the same answer Mistoffelees had given her. Clearly they were going to need an intervention at this rate. "No," she replied but back off the issue.

"As I said, I have things I need to do. Good day, Jenny." His tone was clipped as he left.

She managed not to chase after him, turning with a sigh to her own work.

B-B-B

Victoria made her way through the upper halls, pausing as she caught sight of Mistoffelees' light, dimmer than usual. She approached quietly, "Misto?"

He turned from the window he'd been looking out. "Vic!" he returned brightly.

She looked him over, a hand resting on her hip, "What's wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, glanced down at his flame and shook it until it brightened.

"That's what I mean," she nodded to the flame.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied.

She arched an eyebrow, stepping nearer, "You sure?"

"Of course," he grinned at her, flicking one flame out and putting an arm around her waist. "What could be wrong? The boy and the master are getting along and it's even a lovely day out for it being winter."

"It is at that. We could be human again soon," she tested the waters on that front carefully.

"We could!" he said, actually brightly. "Though, Cori says when he is he wants to be away from waxen fools..." So might for brightly.

Victoria's blue eyes widened and she looked up at him, resting her feathered hand on his cheek, "Oh, Misto. Surely he didn't mean it."

"What if he does though?" he asked quietly.

"The two of you have _got_ to actually talk," she muttered.

"We, what?" Mistoffelees blinked at her. "We're doing fine."

"...Right. Of course you are."

"What?" he asked, looking her over.

She shook her head, "Nothing apparently. You're just doing yourself more harm than good, is all."

"I," he looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't get so blustery. I'm speaking of things I don't know again, that's all."

He sighed, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling lost in the conversation already.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Don't be. You'll make it, Misto."

"We all should, soon," he replied, ignoring the implications.

Victoria resisted the urge to hit him, offering him a smile instead, "So, were you up here looking for moi, or just on your own?"

"Well, you my little fluff, are quite the bonus, but I was watching them," he said and inclined his head toward where he could see Tumble and Tugger outside in the snow.

She turned to look out the window, smiling, "They do seem to be getting along well."

"They do," Mistoffelees agreed and this time he actually did brighten. "I'm glad."

"So am I. We'll be able to leave the castle grounds again."

"Wouldn't that be lovely," he said, wistful.

"I intend to take full advantage of that. Perhaps ask for time off and take a trip to Paris," Victoria said.

"Paris," Mistoffelees sounded even more wistful. "It's such a beautiful city."

"It truly is. I do miss it so."

He rubbed her shoulder slightly. "I know."

"What will you do when the spell is broken?" she asked, glancing at his face again.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I really don't know. I want it so badly but I haven't imagined what would come next."

She leaned against him, sighing softly, "Well, if nothing else arises, join me in Paris for a while?"

He leaned into her as well. "Certainly, my little fluff. We could even find you a nice boy."

"I'm not the sort to settle for a nice boy. A nice man perhaps," she smirked. "Though I'd settle for a rogue."

That got a laugh out of him. "Alright, we'll find you a nice lovable rouge then."

She grinned, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek, "I promised Jenny I'd give her a hand with some things...I should leave you to watch over those two down there and go do that."

"Alright," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Enjoy that. Don't let Jenny push you around too much, or pry. I'll supervise these two."

Victoria offered him another smile before slipping away and heading down to the kitchen. She entered, glancing around and, not seeing Coricopat, spoke as she approached Jenny, "Those two are in serious need of some help."

"They are," Jenny agreed, not having to ask who she meant.

She sat down on the counter, she was one of the few servants who could still comfortably do so, "I don't understand why they do not simply just tell one another."

"Because they are both blind and stubborn?" Jenny offered, gesturing some forks to head the right way.

"They're just hurting themselves. Is there anything we can do?"

"It depends on how you think one of the other would handle the other being flat out informed," Jenny mused.

"Coricopat would kill us. Mistoffelees might not speak to me for a while, but eventually would forgive us I think."

"So, you're implying talking to Coricopat then?" Jenny asked, arching a brow.

She shrugged, "We have to do something. We could lock them in the broom closet."

"Then they'd either kill each other or talk," Jenny agreed.

"See, that might work. I could talk to a couple of the suits of armor in the upper hall to get them to guard it. And I know Jacques still likes me enough to block the door. He's a chair now."

Jenny laughed, and gave the entire situation serious thought. "It could work," she said finally.

"Perfect. I'll talk to Jacques and the two youngest guards. They should be obliging."

Jenny shook her head slightly but figured it would be for the best in the long run, returning to what she was doing. "Good."

Victoria nodded, slipping out of the kitchen, pausing momentarily to wish Admetus, the stove, a good day as she exited. Said stove muttered something about servants running around and went back to chopping up dinner.

B-B-B

Tugger was looking at Tumble a bit dubiously. "You want me to... feed the birds?" he asked in confusion.

Tumble nodded, locating the bird seed, "Yes. I want to prove to you that you can in fact do something like that."

"But," he protested. "I can't!"

"Of course you can." He moved out into the middle of the yard, motioning for Tugger to join him. Frowning, Tugger followed, with the seed in his hands. Tumble sat down in the snow, patting the place beside him on the ground, "Come join me."

Still confused, Tugger did so, sitting down. "Now what?"

"Now we wait." The birds gradually started settling in the yard around them, Tumble moved cautiously to crouch next to Tugger, rather than sitting. He touched the other's...paw, silently instructing him to lower them as he scattered a bit of the seed in a trail.

At first Tugger didn't quite get the concept, too focused on the birds to notice Tumble still being wary. He moved forward in an attempt to follow the birds. Tumble bit his lip to hide a smile as the birds startled back, fluttering a distance away.

Tugger frowned. "See? Even they're scared of me."

Tumble shook his head, "They're scared of me too. You're bigger than they are, that usually means a predator."

"How are you supposed to then...?" Tugger asked in confusion.

"Here. Hold still this time, be patient," Tumble lowered Tugger's hands again, scattering the seed a bit for the birds and then rocked back on his heels to wait.

Tugger darted a look over to him, but did as commanded, staying still. One brave bird looked at the trail of food and then at how much more was actually in Tugger's paws. With a chirp, the bird fluttered up, eating eagerly. Tugger turned shocked but excited eyes up to Tumble.

Tumble smiled brightly at him as more birds came over to explore the offered seed. Tugger grinned broadly. "It..."

"Told you it would work," Tumble murmured. "You just have to be patient and let them come to you."

"Be patient and let them come to you?" Tugger asked, arching one brow as if realizing that could mean a lot more than just birds.

Tumble nodded slightly, "You're not actually that scary, but it takes time before they'll realize that."

"Are we still talking about the birds?" Tugger asked, a little too bluntly.

Tumble blinked at that, drawing back a bit, "Of course. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," he replied, looking abruptly back at the birds, more of which had come to him. "Just the birds."

The young man offered a faint smile at that, slowly rising so as not to startle the birds and backing off. Tugger watched him though he was still more focused on the birds, gleeful that they were actually sitting on him. Tumble made his way around the yard, exploring, but always keeping Tugger in sight.

Before he knew it, Tugger had about twenty birds randomly chirping on him. He looked at them in surprise but couldn't move much beyond his eyes. Tumble laughed, "It's okay to move and let them fly now, if you like."

"It is?" he asked, still wary and unsure. Tumble nodded. Hesitating a moment longer Tugger moved his arms to shoo the birds away. They'd eaten all the seed at least.

Tumble leaned down, scooping up some snow and absently forming a snowball. Turning the other, Tugger opened his mouth to ask a question. The snowball caught him in the face. Tumble's expression changed to one of shock, he'd been planning to catch the other in the back of the head.

Slowly the snow fell off Tugger's face and he blinked in shock. Finally, he grinned, leaning down to scoop up snow, planning on throwing it at Tumble in reply. Tumble worked quickly to get another snowball made, pitching it at Tugger again and ducking behind a tree.

This time the snowball hit Tugger just as he was going to throw his own, which meant he got two piles of snow for the price of one. With that he scooped up more snow, intending entirely to shove it down the back of Tumble's clothing. Tumble shook some of his hair out of his eyes, grinning a bit as he peeked around the tree, readying another snowball. This time Tugger did actually manage to land a hit, crowing in some triumph.

Tumble looked startled, but laughed as he attempted to get another snowball, having dropped the one in his hand. He tossed it, not really aiming. It missed by quite a bit and Tugger tried not to be too pleased. "Ha!" Alright, so he gloated a little.

Tumble took a few rapid steps back, still smiling, but scrambling to arm himself again. Tugger was getting closer as he tried making another snow ball on the way. Tumble managed to get one made and threw it, hitting Tugger in the shoulder this time.

Tugger responded by hitting Tumble in the chest at a closer range. Tumble took a couple more steps back, partially with the momentum of that, startling when his back came in contact with the rough bark of a tree. For a few more steps Tugger advanced and then stopped short.

Tumble looked up at him, his eyes wide but a smile still on his face. He was a bit out of breath. After a moment he stepped away from the tree, "TH-thank you."

"For?" Tugger asked in confusion, some part of him wanting to lean against Tumble and keep him there with his back pressed to the tree. But, he didn't dare.

"This. I-I haven't had this much fun in several winters."

"But, everyone should have fun in the winter," Tugger said, though he wasn't one to talk.

"Papa did his best, but was always so busy. And after we moved there were other things I needed to do."

"Like what?" Tugger asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Make sure we had supplies enough, care for the animals, make sure the fire was lit, things like that. Besides, I already mentioned that there weren't really any people my age in the town who would have been willing to have a snowball fight with me."

"And you enjoy snowball fights?" Tugger asked, leaning toward him but not advancing.

Tumble swallowed slightly, nodding, "And many other things that come with winter, but yes. They...they remind me of when I was younger. Before we moved."

"What else do you like about winter?"

"Hot cider," Tumble answered without having to think about it. "Hot chocolate, a warm fire, a good book. Christmas."

Tugger considered. "Well, I'm sure we can provide the books and the hot chocolate..."

"And the fires seem permanently lit around here," Tumble murmured.

The larger nodded, happy with that fact. "Yes. We have plenty of roaring fires."

Tumble shivered slightly as a breeze swept through the courtyard. He took an instinctive step closer to Tugger for warmth, "Perhaps we should go inside?"

It was then Tugger noticed that both of their clothing was wet, but a little part of him was too pleased with the smaller stepping closer. "Yes, inside," he nodded. "Where said warm fires are."

"And books. We still have a few more chapters on King Arthur."

"Yes!" Tugger agreed happily.

Tumble stepped past him, heading for the castle, "Come on, let's go get dried off, I'll ask Jenny about some cider or chocolate. Your choice."

He shrugged, following the other a bit like a puppy. "Whichever you would prefer," he said instead.

Tumble laughed quietly, shaking his head, "I'll go see which is easier for her then. I'll meet you at the library in a half hour?"

"Alright," Tugger said, still following Tumble before he realized meeting meant separating for a while. "And you'll bring the book?"

"It's already there. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who's left feedback for this story!<p> 


	7. Universally Unfair

"I'm really not sure what you need to have me do up here," Mistoffelees said, frowning at Victoria as she led him down an upstairs hallway.

"I need your light, honestly. I'm trying to get something from an upper shelf and there's no decent light."

"I do so enjoy being used for light," Mistoffelees teased.

She grinned at him, "Well, you are my little spark."

"And you my little fluff," he replied, pulling her close for a moment.

She giggled, twirling away from him, "I have work to do."

"I thought you need me to light an area for you?"

"I do! And you're getting distracted."

"But, I like distractions," he protested.

"Then you can have them," she smirked at him, "after I finish my work."

"Alright, alright," he murmured, waving a candle.

She finally reached the broom closet, stepping inside, pointing to the top shelf, "I need the smaller rags from up there."

He glanced up. "You should have gotten a mop to do this for you," he muttered before trying to clamber up.

She bit her lip to hide her smile, "But none of the mops are as obliging!"

"Remind me not to be obliging next time then," he grumbled.

"Will do," she looked up as she heard Jenny and Coricopat approaching.

"What is it that requires my presence, Jenny?" the clock was asking.

"Just something I think you should see," she replied vaguely.

"Oh, that's informative," he muttered. "In the broom closet? Really?"

Victoria swept out of the closet, "It's really important. I've kept an eye on it."

He frowned at the sight of her, but nodded, "Fine." He entered the closet and whirled around immediately as the door slammed shut.

Mistoffelees poked his head over the shelf that he'd climbed up on, flickering his candles on to light the place. "Wha-Coricopat?"

The clock scowled at the closed door before turning to look up at the candelabra, "Mistoffelees? What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was getting something for Victoria that doesn't actually exist up here. What are you doing in here?" Mistoffelees asked, not climbing down yet.

"I was told by Jenny that there was something that I should see."

"Great," Mistoffelees said, hoping down. He went for the door and frowned. He pushed it again and frowned harder.

Coricopat moved over to help the other, scowling as it wouldn't budge, "You have got to be kidding..."

"No, I'm not," Mistoffelees said, shoving at the door. "Are you kidding. Hey!" he called out. "You had better not have locked us in!"

Coricopat looked up at the door handle above them, "Maybe try that?"

Mistoffelees glanced back, climbing up a self and leaning over precariously to try and turn it, but the door still didn't open.

"Oh for the love of all things Holy..." Coricopat glared at the door, "They've honestly locked us in."

"They what?" Mistoffelees squeaked.

"That door would have opened otherwise. Can you think of another explanation?"

"No," the Candelabra admitted. "But... why? What is wrong with these people?" he called the last bit through the door, hoping they would hear it.

"Jenny's been poking her nose in where it doesn't belong again," Coricopat's tone rose enough on the off-chance that Jenny and Vic could hear him.

"Let us out!" Mistoffelees tried.

Victoria's voice was heard through the keyhole, "We'll let you out once you two have actually _talked_."

"About what?" Mistoffelees protested. "Victoria, I swear to god…"

"Well, that's for the two of you to figure out. Jenny and I certainly have talked to you both enough about it, came the reply before she could be heard sweeping away from the door.

"You're joking," Mistoffelees told the door in shock. "You've got to be joking!"

There was no response and Cori leaned back against the wall, "Great."

"Can we just wait an hour and say we talked?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I can hear you," the chair, Jacques, rumbled in response.

"Great," Mistoffelees crosses his arms over his chest.

"So much for that." Coricopat considered for a moment, "Jacques, do _you_ know what we're supposed to talk about?"

"Yes," came the deep voiced reply.

"Care to let us in on it?" Mistoffelees asked.

"No."

"Oh for pity's sake! Not even a hint?" Coricopat growled.

"Talk about your feelings," the chair offered.

The clock's eyes widened, "Oh hell no."

If they could have seen him, the chair would have shrugged. "Up to you two." And he fell silent, planning on being of no more help.

Coricopat eyed Mistoffelees, "We're stuck with this, aren't we?" Looking stricken, Mistoffelees nodded. "...Who starts?" the clock managed finally.

I'm voting you while I remind my heart to restart," Mistoffelees muttered in reply.

Coricopat looked less than grateful at that, "I...am not entirely sure where to start."

"Well, I'm as inclined as anything to go climb up and sleep on that shelf up there and wait for the Master to stalk by, demand to know what's going on and get us released," Mistoffelees replied.

"They'll just try again," came the muttered reply. He paused for a long moment, "Jenny I understand being in on this, but I don't understand Victoria's assistance."

"You don't?" Mistoffelees asked with a raised brow, well aware of why exactly she was in on this plot. He was going to set her on fire after getting out of here.

"Well, beyond our fights I see no reason for her to help Jenny."

"Your fights with Victoria or our fights?"

"Ours."

"We don't fight," Mistoffelees protested. "We just... bicker and insult each other and things like that."

"Which reminds me...I am sorry about what I said," Coricopat said, not quite looking at the other.

The smaller glanced over at the clock. "What?"

"A few days ago. About...you being a waxen fool."

"Oh," Mistoffelees glanced down, unsure if there was any gracious way to accept that.

"I..." he sighed.

The candelabra just watched him, shifting slightly from side to side. "So, we just need to promise not to fight anymore and that's it, right?"

"Jacques mentioned feelings. I don't know what he's talking about. But...I don't think that's enough."

"Do you think we could bribe him?" Mistoffelees asked instead.

"With what? He's a chair." Coricopat glanced around, "I mean, it's not like any sort of feelings really matter at this point. You're pretty devoted where you're devoted."

"_What_?" Mistoffelees asked, nothing in that sentence making sense to him past not being able to bribe a chair, which was just universally unfair.

"You and Victoria. You're rather involved, after all."

That could not imply what Mistoffelees thought it was implying. "Involved? We flirt. We're not involved. Why does everyone think we are? Jenny was just lecturing me about it..."

Coricopat looked at him for a long moment, "You just flirt?" There was something off-kilter in his tone.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said, making an aborted motion with his hands. "It's just nice to know someone cares despite this curse. We're not in love, we're not planning on settling down and having kids or anything-not that we_ could _at the moment anyway."

"There are plenty of us who care..." Coricopat replied.

"Yeah, but, I mean," he shrugged. "It's just different. To have someone who's alright with touching me and joking with me and making me feel, I don't know, wanted anyway." Alright, that was the point where he really should have shut up.

"I...didn't realize you wanted that."

The candelabra looked up in confusion and blinked. "What?"

"I-I...what what?"

"What did you mean, you didn't realize I wanted that?" Mistoffelees shifted a little forward before leaning back when he'd realized he'd done it.

Coricopat swallowed, "I thought you and Victoria...that is...I mean..."

The smaller frowned again. "You mean?" he pressed gently.

"If I'd known, I would...I would have offered...I mean...I..."

Mistoffelees' brows drew together slightly and he shifted forward. "You would have offered?" he asked in confusion. He was flustered enough he was reduced to repeating what Coricopat was attempting to babble.

"I...Snappishness and cruel remarks are the closest thing I have to a defense mechanism."

That got a blink. "Alright?" Mistoffelees managed. "Good to know?" He couldn't decide if that answer made him feel disappointed or got a flutter in his chest.

"Alright, so I'm incapable of talking about my emotions. Your turn to try," Coricopat declared.

"Are you serious?" Mistoffelees asked in no small amount of shock and maybe horror.

"I-I...yes?"

"I try not to even connect with my emotions most days," Mistoffelees muttered, looking away. "And you want me to talk about them?"

"I-I..." he sighed, looking away, "I guess not"

Mistoffelees drew the bottom of his candle stick up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. After a moment he knocked on the door. "Hey, Jacques? Do we actually have to _talk _about our emotions?"

"I think so," the chair replied. "What else would you do with them?" Mistoffelees scowled and fell silent again.

Cori muttered an oath under his breath, "Fine. I'm just going to say this then, and you can think what you will."

"Say what?" Mistoffelees asked, not turning his face to look at him.

"I...think I may be in love with you," the words tumbled out quickly.

The candelabra froze, eyes snapping to him in wide eyed shock.

Coricopat wrapped his metal arms around himself, turning toward the door, "There, Jacques. I finally said it. Open the door to let him out if he wishes to go."

"Don't you dare," Mistoffelees said quietly, not having moved.

The clock stiffened, "Wh-what?"

Untangling himself from where he curled up, Mistoffelees launched himself at the clock, their metal parts clanging a little painfully but he still managed to get his face buried in the crook of Coricopat's neck.

The clock startled at that before carefully wrapping his arms around the candelabra, "I-I..."

So, alright, they were right, we are idiots," he murmured.

"S-so it would appear." Mistoffelees swallowed hard and tried to push a little further and winced at the sound of metal. Coricopat grimaced, "At this rate everyone's going to know." He didn't move except to pull the other a bit closer.

"Do you care? I'm pretty sure most everyone figured it out ages ago."

"I really don't care about much at the moment."

"Will you later?" Mistoffelees asked, sounding a little frightened.

"No. Beyond this I couldn't care about anything."

"Oh," Mistoffelees managed. "I haven't quite managed to talk about any of my own feelings at all yet have I?"

"No. I...I can guess them, but no you haven't," Coricopat stammered.

"I was infatuated with you from the moment I walked in the castle doors and you started trying to boss me around," Mistoffelees said, face still against the other's neck. "Which, never worked as I'm sure you noticed." He took another breath and let it out carefully.

That garnered a chuckle, "No, it never did. But goodness have I tried."

"You have," Mistoffelees agreed. "There are times it probably would have been better if you'd succeeded to, but hey. But...since then, I..."

"You..?"

He swallowed hard. "Well, since that initial infatuation I've just been falling more in love with you is all."

Coricopat drew a shaky breath, "God..."

The candelabra swallowed and nodded. "It was pretty obvious you know."

"I'm not that attentive to anyone's emotions. You should know that."

Cori offered him a sheepish smile, "Well...now we know, what do we do with it?"

"I have no idea," he murmured. "I'm a candlestick, and you're a clock. I'm just trying to figure out what we're supposed to be able to do with this."

"We...I have no idea."

"God, I can't even hold you right..."

Coricopat drew back to rest his hands either side of Mistoffelees' face, "We could be human again before you know it."

"We could," he agreed, though considering his earlier optimism he sounded downright depressed.

"The lad came and asked Jenny for two mugs of hot cider before she led me here. It's promising."

The smaller nodded. "I hope so."

"Do we want to be out of here?"

"Do you?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I like the company, but I'm not so sure about the fact that we're locked in a broom closet."

"Well, we could always take the company and move to a more comfortable place. With a fire not attached to me," Mistoffelees murmured.

"We could certainly do that."

Mistoffelees offered him a smile and drew back, rapping on the door. "Have we talked about our emotions enough?"

There was a pause before Jacques answered. "Suppose so," he said and moved away from the door.

Coricopat pushed on the door and it finally opened.

"Earlier," Mistoffelees said, pausing in the doorway. "You asked about me and Victoria. Were you jealous?"

The clock hesitated, "Well, wouldn't you have been?"

: "I'm not sure," he replied, smiling. "I'm not sure I ever saw you flirt with someone."

"That's because I don't flirt, I'm too tightly wound," Cori smiled slightly.

"Yes, you are," Mistoffelees smiled, touching the lever on his back gently. The clock startled at that contact, but returned the smile. Mistoffelees glanced around. "They even got a couple of suits of armor to guard us," he said in surprise.

"They were very thorough." He turned to face the two suits of armor, "Don't you two have some place you're _supposed_ to be?"

They saluted and marched off.

Mistoffelees leaned against him slightly. "Next time, remind me not to fall in love with a tightly wound clock."

"There better not be a next time," came the response.

Mistoffelees couldn't help but grin. "I don't think I could do another ten years like that."

Coricopat hesitated, considering if it was viable and finally drew the other in to kiss him as best he was able, "Then we'd better pray we become human again."

"Yes," Mistoffelees agreed, face twisting again.

"We'll make it," Coricopat promised. The candelabra nodded, trying not to dwell on anything.

B-B-B

Tumble was seated next to Tugger, much closer than he had been in the previous days, "When Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again." He closed the book finally, "That's the end."

Tugger gaped at him. "That's the end? It..."

"It...yeah. There's a legend that says that when England needs him the most Arthur will return, but that's all to the book."

"Well, that makes it better. It was a beautiful book until everyone died at the end."

Tumble smiled slightly, "Yes, it is rather...morbid. There are happy ones around here as well."

"Perhaps we read a happy one next?"

Tumble rose, nodding, "Let me see what I can find."

Tugger followed him into the library. "So, you really do like books then?"

"They were my only escape for a very long time."

"Did you need to escape?" His mouth twisted slightly. "Sorry, I think you might have already explained that to me."

"Not from anything really pressing when we got to the town. Just monotony. When my...I mean..." He sighed, "My mother died when I was young. I buried myself in books at that point."

"I'm sorry," he repeated and paused. "When my parents died I turned to singing."

Tumble turned from the bookshelf he was looking over, "You sing?"

"I used to," he said and swallowed. "When, well, my vocal cords changed and I could never get it to sound right after that. I couldn't quite figure out how to dance with such different feet either." It was more than he admitted to anyone before but-well, anyone he'd talked to since the transformation already knew about it and aside from a few sad looks from Mistoffelees-who also couldn't dance anymore-and Jennyanydots, no one commented on it.

The rest of what the other had said sank in and he moved over, stopping a couple of paces away, "How old were you?"

"Excuse me?" Tugger asked.

"S-sorry, I meant when your parents...if you'd rather not talk about it I u-understand. I just..." He shook his head, "S-sorry."

"Oh," he said. He thought the other meant about the transformation. "I was nine. The servants raised me after that."

Tumble thought about that for a moment before nodding, "And you say you haven't danced since the transformation?"

"Not well," he replied, looking down. "Besides, there was no one for me to dance with. It's hard to get a feather duster to agree to a dance, and a wardrobe doesn't move right, not to mention the fact no one was coming from anywhere else."

That garnered a faint smile, "Well, I only really know country dances..."

"Oh, well I could-" Tugger started and paused. "Well, the dance instructor was turned into a coat rack and... I'm not sure if I still can but, would you like to try and have me teach you?"

"I...are you sure?"

"You're sharing reading with me, and since I can't sing anymore..."

"I...haven't been sharing it that much." He considered for a long moment, "Would you be willing to trade lessons for lessons?"

"Lessons in what?"

"Well...I..." He dropped his gaze, "Reading?"

The larger blinked at him. "Is it hard?" he asked.

"Not...really?"

Pausing another moment, Tugger nodded. "Alright."

Tumble offered him a bright smile at that answer.

* * *

><p>There we go, Mistoffelees and Cori took over a chapter. However, they haven't taken over the entire story, so we suppose we can allow them a chapter.<p>

As for Tugger's backstory, which we're getting more and more of, it's mostly based off what hints there are in the film and musical-clearly there does not appear to be parents in this picture after all, and the servants appear to have raised him, so we're working off that for now. There will be more Tugger and Tumble in the next chapter of course. Thank you ever so much all who have left feedback, and remember, nothing says we adore you to your authors better than hitting that review button. Cheers until next time!


	8. Promise This Won't Change That

Mistoffelees poked his head into Tumble's room several days later. He'd managed not to be locked in any broom cupboards, and figured that at least was a good sign. "Monsieur!" he greeted.

Tumble looked up from the book he was reading, "Oh, Mistoffelees! What is it?"

The Candelabra entered the room. "Just checking up, seeing how things were going," he replied. Which was mostly true.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Good, good," he replied. "And are you settling in well then?"

"Yes, quite well, thank you," he set the book aside.

"The library certainly seems to have helped you," Mistoffelees said, jumping up on the bed and sitting beside the youth.

Tumble smiled at that, "It is lovely, and it gives us a place to meet at least."

"Yes," Mistoffelees said. "I noticed the ballroom saw some use the other day as well."

That earned a very faint blush, "Yes. He mentioned that he hadn't danced much, if at all, since he'd...changed."

"Yes," Mistoffelees agreed. "He gets so frustrated easily and then he won't do things anymore. It was easier when he was smaller, because then more of us could actually try to be his partner but as he got older and bigger he just gave up. It's nice to see him doing it again."

Tumble paused at that, "How old was he when it happened?"

"Hm?" Mistoffelees tilted his head. "Oh, well, young enough to still be small enough we could manage him, even as furniture. I mean, there was the time he hid in Tantomile and refused to come out for a while. I still can't believe that witch," he said, shaking his head. "Being insulted at the rudeness of an eleven year old... sometimes I think it's our fault more so for not being better at raising him, but what are servants supposed to do with a prince? Of course we spoiled him."

The youth gaped at that, "He was eleven? And…witch? I...I am so very lost at this point."

Mistoffelees froze. "I'm actually pretty sure I'm not supposed to be telling you this..."

"...I don't want to get you in trouble."

The candelabra sighed and looked down at his candles. "You could see about asking him," he murmured. "But yes, he was cursed by a witch to look like this. When he was eleven."

"Why would someone do that?"

Mistoffelees just shook his head. "Let's just say if I see her again, I would like to burn her damn eyes out," he declared, holding his candle hands up to illustrate.

"Can it be reversed?" Tumble asked.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said simply.

"Can I ask how, or should I not?"

"_That_ is certainly not my place to yell you," Mistoffelees replied. "Sorry."

Tumble sighed, nodding slightly, "Alright. Thank you. What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, you know," he said, flames going a bit brightly as if he was blushing. "The usual things for a candelabra to be up to."

Tumble arched a brow, smiling a bit at that, "Having never been a candelabra I can't say as I know what those would be."

"Well," Mistoffelees said. "You know, bossing around servants, lighting broom cupboards."

"Lighting broom cupboards? Is there a story there?"

"Maybe?" he smiled but looked down at his hands again.

Tumble tilted his head on one side, "Can I ask, or shall I leave that as your private tale?"

"Well," he shrugged. "The others got sick of Coricopat and I bickering and locked us in there."

"…They locked you in there?" Tumble asked, blinking.

"Yes," he nodded. "Got Jacques the chair to make sure the door stayed closed on us."

"Good heavens. So you two talked?"

"We talked," Mistoffelees said. "Which I suppose we both needed."

"So you two worked things out then?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees agreed. "Sort of like you and the master are?" he asked hopefully.

Tumble considered that question and then nodded slightly, "He's kinder than I originally gave him credit for."

"He is," Mistoffelees agreed. "There's a lot working against him, including the fact he himself no longer sees it. But he's trying. Do you know, I think when he asked you to dinner that was the first time I've ever heard him say please?"

"R-really?" Tumble looked down at him in surprise.

Mistoffelees nodded. "See? You threw it back in his face, it's true, but you're already a good influence."

Tumble frowned at that, "I wasn't quite ready to face him for a prolonged period at that point."

Looking up at him, Mistoffelees blinked. "I'm not sure I'm blaming you," he said. "Though I've had years to grow fond of him that you have not had. But simply the fact that even then he was trying for you."

"I'm still not sure I get _why_, but...Thank you for letting me know." Mistoffelees blinked, opened his mouth, and shut it again. Tumble checked the time before rising, "Is there anything else I can do for you, or talk about?"

"No, I think not," he replied, sliding off the bed. "Good day to you then. Just let us know if you want anything."

The youth offered him a faint smile, "Thank you, Mistoffelees."

The candelabra grinned at him. "Good day, Tumble," he said, bowing dramatically and leaving.

B-B-B

Tumble had been mulling over his conversation with Mistoffelees for a couple of days before he finally brought it up one morning. "Tugger?"

The larger looked up from the book he'd been fighting with. "Yeah?"

"I...Th-that is...I was, I mean I have been, or rather I am wondering w-what happened here?"

"Here?" Tugger asked, confused and mind still focused on the book.

"T-to you. A-and your servants." He hesitated, "The enchantment."

"Oh," Tugger considered him. "Have you asked any of them?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"N-not really."

Looking down, his mouth twisted. "Well..." he tried to figure out how to say any of this.

"I...y-you don't _have_ to tell me, I-I was just wondering."

"Well, it's not really something I've ever told before," he replied.

"Maybe it's time?"

"I'm just trying to think of how," he said, not quite looking at Tumble.

"The beginning's usually a decent place to start," he reached over, resting his hand on Tugger's paw.

Tugger glanced down in surprise at that. "I suppose I just want you to continue liking me," he said quietly.

Tumble blinked in surprise at that, "I promise this won't change that."

"Alright," Tugger took a deep breath. "When, when I was eleven this old woman came to the door." Tumble kept his brown eyes focused on Tugger, but he nodded, not interrupting.

"Well, she asked to stay the night, and I turned her away," Tugger said. "I said I had no place for such an old hag. The next thing I knew this stunning enchantress was standing there, staring me down in fury. She'd offered me a rose to stay the night and when she revealed herself... she gave me the rose as the curse, and said that... well... there was no love in my heart, no beauty, and thus cursed me to look like this."

Tumble gaped at him, "She did that to you when you were _eleven_?" Tugger paused and nodded. "That...that...there isn't a word I can use to adequately describe her! You were eleven."

"But I turned away someone I could have helped," he said, looking down.

Tumble managed to bite back the response that it was better than locking her in the dungeon, "You were a child. A spoiled child, likely, but a child nonetheless. As to no love, no beauty...she was illogical, unreasonable."

Tugger just blinked at him, and swallowed hard. Something felt like it was scratching the back of his throat so he cleared it. "P-perhaps."

"It can be broken, right? The spell I mean."

After a pause, Tugger nodded. "Yes, the spell can be broken."

"Can I ask how? Or should I not?"

For a long moment Tugger just looked at him, unsure whether it would help or hinder to mention it. Honestly, it just sounded like he was desperate but-well, he really was. "She claimed I had no love in my heart," he murmured. "So I have to find some."

Tumble's eyes widened, "She told you you had to find love? That's...good heavens."

"Good heavens?" Tugger asked, peering at the other's face.

"She turned an eleven-year-old into a beast and told him he had to find love in order to be human again? She's the one lacking love and compassion in this scenario."

Tugger's mouth twitched. "Perhaps. But she's the one with all the power in it."

Tumble sighed, heavily, "Isn't that always the way?"

"It seems to be," Tugger replied gently.

"I'm sorry that happened."

"You had no part in it," Tugger replied, looking away again. "Don't apologize for her actions."

"That means I can't wish it hadn't happened to you?"

"Well, no," he said, feeling confused again. "But you bear no share of the responsibility."

Tumble nodded slightly, "I suppose that's true."

Feeling awkward again, Tugger glanced down at the book he was attempting to read and held it out to Tumble instead. "Could you read this to me?" he asked.

Tumble looked from the book to Tugger, "You're doing well, though."

"But, I like hearing you read," Tugger said.

"You...don't think there's anything wrong with me reading so much?"

Tugger blinked. "What would be wrong with it?"

"Some people think it's, well, not...normal."

Tugger gave him a long look. "You think I'm any judge of normal? My servants are furniture."

Tumble offered a bit of a smile at that, "Sorry, guess I've heard it a few too many times in the last year or two."

"They clearly have nothing to compare normal too," Tugger huffed.

"He's the most popular man in town."

"There's a specific he?" Tugger asked.

"Sort of? The worst egotist I've ever met. Absolutely insufferable."

Tugger considered. "So, not a fan of egotists then?"

"Not when they think it entitles them to everyone else's lives," Tumble's lip curled back.

Tugger's brows rose. "Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

Tumble shrugged, "He asked...alright all but ordered...me to marry him before I came here. And that's after informing me that reading was a waste of attention. And calling my father a loon."

Tugger blinked. Well, if that was what other men were like, he was amazed. "Sounds... charming," he managed.

"I can't stand him. If I never see him again it's too soon."

"Does he have no redeeming features?"

"He's important around town?" Tumble managed after thinking about it.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Tugger mused.

"No, it's really not. At least not when the person's such a boor."

"And he... wanted you to marry him?"

Tumble nodded, "Apparently."

"Apparently?" Tugger tilted his head. "Either one did or they didn't."

"He asked me to, so yes."

"And you... said no?" Tugger tested the waters there, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Yes, I said no!" He hesitated, "Though I can't guarantee that he heard that."

"Oh," Tugger said. "Is there anyone you'd like to marry then? That's, well, not him?"

"I...that's a really big question."

"Oh, yes, right," Tugger nodded as if he understood though a small part of him was disappointed.

Tumble looked down at the book in his hands, tracing a finger over the edge of the cover, "Tugger? Would...that is...I...Would you be willing to..."

"What?" Tugger asked, still just confused.

"Would you be willing to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Dinner?" Tugger asked hesitantly.

He nodded slightly, "Y-yes?"

"I, certainly," Tugger replied. "You'll actually come this time, right?"

Tumble had the good sense to look sheepish and apologetic, "Yes."

"Then, dinner," Tugger agreed.

Tumble offered him a slight smile before opening the book and starting to read it aloud.

Tugger leaned toward the other slightly on the couch, listening attentively.

B-B-B

Genghis opened the door, holding it open for the man from the Asylum, "Thank you for coming, Monsieur." He motioned toward a table where Growltiger was waiting for them.

Martin Smith, whose parents had come from England with the family business of dealing with lunatics well in hand in the new country, entered, eyeing Genghis and Growltiger with sharp eyes. "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But this fellow said you would make it worth my while."

"Look, I've got my heart set on Tumblebrutus as a spouse but he needs, well, a little persuasion still," Growltiger told him.

Genghis shook his head at that understatement, speaking from where he was pouring three drinks at the bar, "Turned him down flat."

Growltiger shot him a dark look and Martin's mouth twisted into a mocking smile. "It's like this, there's a danger I'll be thwarted, as the pretty thing I want refused to swoon. So I've come up with a plan to guarantee my success."

"Which of course, Mssr. Smith, involves your help," Genghis sat down, placing the drinks on the table.

"Not to seem obtuse," Martin said, steepling his fingers under his chin. "But I don't see how I can be of use. I only lock people up, I don't function as some sort of 'lonely heart's club' for those who can't get the mates they want."

Genghis smirked at that, "Exactly. And you needn't even step outside of that job. After all, everyone knows his father's crazy. He was in here a couple of weeks ago raving about some beast."

"A beast?" Martin's brows arched gracefully.

"Yes," Growltiger agreed. "And Tumble adores the old buffoon, so if you lock him up..."

"He'll be right here trying to find help to get his father out," Genghis finished.

"So you want me to lock up an innocent man so that you can carry off the bride you want?" Martin drawled.

Genghis smirked, "Innocent? Is guilt what gets people locked up or is it insanity? Besides, it's not as though you'll be going away empty handed from this."

Martin laughed then, a cold sound. "I'm sorry, did you think I was disagreeing with you?"

"I would never presume something like that. Tomorrow night?" Genghis asked, glancing at Growltiger to confirm it.

"Yes," Growltiger said. "Tomorrow night and he should be falling in my arms rather than..."

"Leave his father in my tender care?" Martin offered and Growltiger smiled and nodded.

"He'd rather die," Genghis muttered into his drink.

Martin just laughed his cold laugh again and nodded. "Tomorrow evening then." Genghis rose to fetch the money and dropped the bag of coins on the table. That got a cold smile out of Martin as he swept the coins off the table and out of the tavern.

Genghis leaned against the table, "Well, step one's done."

"Step two should be even easier," Growltiger declared, entirely confident.

Genghis glanced at him but doubted it, "Yes, it should be."

B-B-B

Back at the castle, Mistoffelees and Coricopat were trying to coax Tugger through preparing for dinner, a coat rack working on bathing and combing his hair.

"So, tonight is the night that you confess your love," Mistoffelees said brightly.

"I'm not sure I can do that," Tugger protested.

"You must!" Coricopat insisted.

"You care for him, don't you?" Mistoffelees asked, feeling odd talking about love and confessions and hoping so hard to be human again while standing so close to Coricopat.

"More than anything," Tugger replied, drooping slightly.

"Then just tell him!" Mistoffelees declared, as if it had ever been that simple. So long as Tugger never followed his example they might have a fighting chance.

"You've already paved the way for it," Cori supplied, watching the coatrack's attempts and untangling some of the more stubborn knots in Tugger's fur.

"There will be beautiful music, romantic candlelight, and then when the moment is right..." Mistoffelees started.

"How will I know when the moment is right?" Tugger protested.

"You'll feel slightly nauseous," came the clock's response as he shook his head at the coatrack, pointing to a comb that might work better.

Mistoffelees shot Coricopat a long look and shook his head. "Well, no. It must come from the heart and you'll know from there."

Tugger stared at him. "Speak from the heart? I can't."

"You must!" Cori shook his head, but glanced at Misto a bit sheepishly in regards to his earlier comment.

"What are you afraid of?" Mistofflees asked.

"Nothing," Tugger growled. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Master," Mistoffelees said, leveling a look at him.

Tugger hunched his shoulders. "He'll laugh at me."

Coricopat hesitated before looking at Mistoffelees again, "Somehow you must find the courage to take that chance." He motioned to the rose, "There's so little time left."

"I just don't think I can do this," Tugger mumbled.

"Here," Mistoffelees said, swinging the mirror around to face him. Tugger hissed and drew away.

"Master," Cori's tone was soft as he put a cool metal hand on Tugger's cheek, pushing just enough to get him to turn his head toward the mirror.

Blinking, Tugger considered. He was combed and neat looking and he frowned. "That's me?"

"You can do it, sir," Mistoffelees urged.

"We know you can," the clock murmured.

Tugger took a deep breath. "It's just dinner and a dance, right?"

"Just remember not to use your hips so much," one rack admonished him. Tugger rolled his eyes at his former dance instructor and squared his shoulders.

"Remember," Mistoffelees bounced in front of him. "From the heart."

Coricopat hopped down, "I'll go check and see if he's ready." He slipped out of the room, reaching the top of the stairs and his brows rising when he spotted Tumble. He came back in, quickly, "He's just come out of the other wing." The clock's grey gaze flickered up to Tugger, "You can do this."

"I can do this," he tried to convince himself, swallowing hard and stepping out, going down the stairs slowly.

Tumble met him at the landing, looking a bit more comfortable in the fine attire he wore than he had expected to. His brown eyes flickered over the other's appearance and he offered him a smile, "Good evening."

Tugger bowed a little stiffly to him, before holding out an arm. Tumble took the arm, letting Tugger lead him down the stairs to dinner.

Sitting Tumble at one end of the table, Tugger went to the other, carefully picking up the spoon and going through the practiced motions of trying to eat with it-even though it was far too small for his hand.

They finished dinner and Tumble hesitated for a long moment before rising, moving around the table to stand beside Tugger's chair, "Dance with me?"

Tugger looked up at him for a long moment, finally rising. "Alright," he rumbled, hesitating before holding out one large hand. Tumble paused for a brief moment before placing his hand in the offered one.

Swallowing, Tugger rose and led him toward the ballroom, which had been recently cleaned and was sparkling.

Tumble's eyes widened, he hadn't been in the ballroom since Victoria had pretty much cordoned it off so that it could be cleaned. The room was well lit by the chandeliers suspended from the ceiling, the prisms on them fracturing the light and sending it shimmering around the room. He glanced up at Tugger, offering a bit of a smile.

Tugger managed to return the smile as the piano suddenly started playing itself. He winced slightly as it sounded a little out of tune, but it was a song he knew at least.

Tumble startled slightly at that, he really needed to stop being surprised by the things that happened apparently on their own around the palace. After a moment he carefully placed a hand on Tugger's shoulder, or as close as he could reach, stepping into the proper form for the dance.

Tugger swallowed, having not been to place his arms around Tumble, but now that they were in the position. Slowly, unsure of the movements, he started spinning them around in the waltz.

Clambering up onto the top of the piano, Mistoffelees watched them. Coricopat joined the candelabra a few minutes later, watching Tugger and Tumble quietly, a smile gracing his features. "Things look like they're progressing rapidly."

"I do hope so," Mistoffelees said, considering the state the rose was in. "Do you remember what tonight is?"

Cori thought for a moment and then shook his head very slightly, "I probably should, but no..."

"You really should," Mistoffelees told him. "Did you look at the rose?" he asked quietly.

The clock nodded, his gaze moving to the candlestick at his side, "Oh, God...it's tomorrow isn't it? He turns twenty-one tomorrow." Mistoffelees nodded, lips a tight line.

Cori swallowed, looking back toward where Tumble had relaxed enough to rest his head against Tugger's chest as they danced, "W-well, it's promising between them. We've done all we can."

"Yes," Mistoffelees said and turned back to Coricopat. "And it's a lovely song."

"It really is. I haven't heard it in years, but it is a beautiful song."

For a moment the Candelabra considered him before taking both his arms and whirling the clock around.

Coricopat startled at that, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I can't dance anymore," Mistoffelees replied. "So we're between whirling and slow spinning."

"I-I can tell _that_. But why?"

"Because I miss dancing," Mistoffelees said softly.

Cori's gaze softened at that, and he slowed the pace of the whirling a bit, "Then at least find a rate that comes close to the actual tempo?"

Mistoffelees grinned. "Actually dance to the music?"

"Something like that," the clock offered him a faint smile.

Slowly, Mistoffelees leaned his frame against Coricopat's, their metal hitting as they swayed around the top of the piano.

"I love you," the clock murmured.

Mistoffelees swallowed down a bubbling laugh and nodded, seeing about fitting his head into Coricopat's shoulder. "God..."

"We'll make it, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees smiled against the metal of Coricopat's shoulder. "I love you too."

"I'm so very glad."

"I can't decide," Mistoffelees murmured. "If we're as stupid as Jenny thinks we are or not. Because I couldn't have born the last ten years knowing this and being unable to..."

"We might be, but I don't think the last ten years would have been possible to survive knowing."

Mistoffelee's mouth quirked upward again. "It might have killed me."

"Then part of me is glad we didn't know. I..." he sighed, "We've very little time to worry about it now, thank goodness. We could be human again by midnight."

"Could be," Mistoffelees murmured.

* * *

><p>Martin Smith's an OC that originated off of Felidae 1925. So far he'd managed to stay pretty content within Feldiae, but he demanded to be let out to play with this role.<p> 


	9. He's Not the Monster

After the dance, Tugger led Tumble outside, sitting down on a bench on the balcony. Tumble joined him, settling quite near, as much for warmth as for company, "Thank you for joining me for dinner and the dance."

"Thank you for suggesting it," he replied, shifting his bulk slightly and trying not to puff out his chest.

"I had a wonderful time," Tumble told him, watching him.

"I'm glad," Tugger said, a little lamely. "I..."

"You..?"

"Are you happy here?" Tugger asked, abruptly changing what he'd planned to say.

"What? Yes. Everyone's so kind, Mistoffelees, Jenny, Coricopat..." He paused, "you."

"You're happy here with me?" the larger asked quietly.

Tumble nodded, "Yes, Tugger, I am."

"I," Tugger shifted and looked down.

Watching inventively from inside Mistoffelees just about hit his forehead, instead mouthing toward Tugger, "From the Heart!"

Tumble dropped his gaze before looking out over the grounds. "Is something wrong?" Tugger asked a little too quickly.

"I...not really? I just..." He sighed, "I miss my father I suppose. I just wish I could see him again, even for just a moment. Send him word that I'm alright, that I _am_ happy here."

For a moment Tugger considered and then he rose. "Stay here a moment," he said. "I'll be right back."

Tumble looked up at him in confusion, but nodded slightly, "All right..."

Leaving quickly, Tugger returned moments later holding a mirror out. "This mirror... it was my link to the outside world. It shows you anything you ask to see."

Tumble carefully took the mirror, hesitating before speaking, "I-I'd like to see my father...please?" The mirror glowed brightly for a moment before the light faded and was replaced by an image of Skimble stumbling through the snowy woods, coughing and very decidedly lost. Tumble paled, "Papa..."

Craning his neck to see what was going on, Tugger frowned. "What is he doing?"

"H-he's sick, lost." He shook his head, "In the woods. Tugger, the wolves! I-I should..." His breath caught and he cut himself off before he said anything further.

Tugger's jaw worked for a second before he finally rumbled. "Then go to him."

"What?" Tumble turned shocked eyes up to him.

You should go to him. He needs you," Tugger replied, though it sounded like each word was just a little bit painful.

"But...but what about...?"

"You haven't been my prisoner in a long time. Surely you could see that?" Tugger replied.

"That wasn't what I..." he sighed, nodding. "I could." He offered the mirror back to the other.

Tugger shook his head. "Take it with you. You can look back at us then." He couldn't quite bring himself to ask Tumble to use it to remember him.

Tumble drew the mirror closer to his chest, "I'll come back to you. I promise. I just have to get him home."

For a moment Tugger looked at him disbelieving and nodded. He reached a hand out, as if he was going to say something else and just nodded again. "Go to him."

"I..." Tumble nodded slightly before turning and hurrying to his room to get into something less formal and more suited to the weather.

Coricopat emerged onto the balcony a few minutes later, "Well, you highness, this is certainly going well. The two of you-"

"I let him go," Tugger replied, voice lost.

The clock froze, "Y-you what? How could you do that?"

"I had to," Tugger murmured.

"But...why?"

Tugger just stared at him for a long moment before turning and sweeping back up to the West Tower, using the vantage point to watch Tumble ride away quickly. The other had said he was coming back, Tugger tried to reassure himself.

Coricopat watched him go before making his way quickly down to the kitchen. He paused for a long moment before finally pushing the door open and entering. Jennyanydots glanced over at him, and paused at his expression. Across the room Mistoffelees had been talking to Victoria about something and missed the initial pause between Jenny and Coricopat.

Victoria glanced up as the door opened, "Misto? Cori's back."

Mistoffelees turned quickly and happily, though he paused at that. "Cor?" he asked, moving over.

The clock looked around at them, very nearly losing his nerve as his gaze fell on Mistoffelees, "He...He let him go."

"What?" Jenny asked, confused.

"The master. Let Tumble go. Let him leave." He looked away, "Tantomile may know more about the why of it. But," he flinched as hoofbeats were heard on the cobblestones of the courtyard.

"Why?" Mistoffelees asked, frantic. "Tomorrow's and... and if he's gone...!"

"They were doing so well," Victoria murmured, resting a hand on Misto's shoulder. "I'm going to go see if Tant can shed any light on this."

Mistoffelees nodded, eyes still on Coricopat before he abruptly dropped them. "He loved the boy, didn't he?"

"That's why he let him go," Jenny said gently. "He's learned to love."

"But that's not enough to break the spell," Mistoffelees mumbled.

Victoria slipped out of the room as Cori shook his head, "I would have sworn that Tumble...God..."

"Loved him too?" Mistoffelees asked, finally moving forward toward the other. Coricopat looked at him, nodding very slightly. "I thought so too," he murmured. "But now, it's..."

"Too late…" the clock finished softly.

Folding himself along Coricopat's side, Mistoffelees winced more than usual as he felt metal scrap metal. Coricopat hesitated before wrapping his arms as best he could around the other.

"There's still tomorrow," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"Then we pray he comes back in time."

B-B-B

Tumble and Skimble finally reached home and the younger man helped his father off of the horse and into the house, "We're home. Rest now, Papa."

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember I was falling, and then…"

"You were in the woods, Papa. I thought I'd never find you."

"But the Beast? How did you escape?"

That earned a faint smile, "I didn't. He let me go."

"He let you go? That horrible beast?"

"He's not horrible. I was frightened in the beginning, but…it changed."

"How?"

"I don't know. I think we both changed. I know I did. I've…come to see that even when things look hopeless there's always a chance for good. There's always something redeeming. It might not make me very wise, but oh I'm glad to know it. It…it's hard to explain, but I have a new life there, Papa. With him, with the servants there. They're all so wonderful. I want to make sure you're alright and then I'm going back."

"What?" Skimble looked at him in shock, "Going back there?"

"I told him I would. I promised. I can't leave him there by himself. It…wouldn't be right."

Skimble opened his mouth to respond to that, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Tumble frowned, but went to answer it.

"Good afternoon," Martin replied, voice polite even as half the village stood behind him.

Tumble's eyes widened, "Monsieur Smith. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect your father," Martin replied in that same calm voice.

"What?" Tumble shook his head, "No!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Martin soothed with a cold smile.

"My father's not crazy!" Tumble stepped out of the house, half-closing the door.

"He was raving like a lunatic," Genghis spoke as he stepped out of the crowd, "We all heard him." He glanced at the other townsfolk, "Didn't we?"

The townsfolk roared their agreement and Martin's cold smile remained in place. "Come along quietly now."

"I won't let you do this," Tumble protested, his father coming out to stand behind him.

Genghis rolled his eyes, speaking to Skimble, "Tell us again, old man. Just how big was that beast?"

"He was enormous! He was at least eight…no, more like ten feet tall!"

"You don't get much crazier than that!" Genghis remarked.

"It's true…I tell you!" the inventor protested.

Martin sighed and motioned his men forward to grad ahold of Skimble. "Tell me, poor man," he asked. "When did you first start having these delusions?"

"They're not delusions!" Skimble protested, struggling against the men, "The beast was real!"

Tumble watched in horror as his father was dragged toward a waiting carriage. It was happening again and he couldn't stop it.

The townsfolk laughed as Growltiger moved from where he'd been leaning against the side of the house. "Poor Tumble," he said, coming up behind the youth and leaning across his shoulder. "It's such a shame about your father."

The smaller man turned, his brown eyes wide, "Growltiger, you know my father's not crazy!"

Growltiger shrugged. "I don't know, he was rather ranting and raving about this beast... but perhaps I'll be able to clear up this misunderstanding."

"How?"

"It will just take one little word from you," Growltiger continued.

"_How_?" Tumble repeated, dread rising up in him.

"You just have to say yes that you'll marry me."

The youth gaped at him, "Never!"

"I hope it's a comfortable asylum then," he said, drawing back in anger. "Since you're father's going to be there for a very long time.

Tumble looked around frantically, his father's protests ringing in his ears. He shifted the satchel he wore around until he could get it open, "Wait! I can prove my father's not crazy!"

Everyone stopped, Martin and Growltiger turning to look at him in annoyance.

He withdrew the mirror, drawing a deep breath, "Show me the beast." The mirror glowed brightly before fading to an image of Tugger, he turned the mirror around.

Skimble nodded, "That's him!"

Tugger hardly looked terrifying, though after a moment he roared in something like pain before turning his face down.

The men holding Skimble released him and Growltiger's eyes were glued to the mirror.

"Is it dangerous?" a woman asked in terror, holding her son closer.

Tumble drew the mirror back to himself, shaking his head, "No. No, he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks terrifying, but really he's very kind. And very gentle. H-he's my friend."

"If I didn't know better," Growltiger said, stepping forward again. "I'd think you'd done something like fall in love with this monster."

"He's not the monster. You are," Tumble snapped in response.

Growltiger's eyes turned cold and he reached forward, grabbing the mirror from Tumble. "He's as crazy as the old man!" he told the townspeople. "He says this creature is his friend, but I've hunted wild beasts like this before and I've seen what they're capable of."

Tumble lunged forward, trying to get the mirror back, "No!"

"This beast will make off with your children when he comes to eat them in the night!" Growltiger continued, whipping the villagers into a frenzy.

"He'd never do that!" Tumble reached for the mirror again, "He'd never hurt anyone!"

Forget the old man," Growltiger declared and Martin shrugged. He'd been paid already after all. "I say we kill the beast!"

Tumble reached to grab the mirror again, "I won't let you do this!"

Genghis smirked, this was going far better than he'd expected, "It's time for action! Growltiger knows what he's talking about. Kill the beast!"

"Could you possibly stop us?" Growltiger asked Tumble and then ignored him, calling to the villagers who were getting torches out.

Tumble stumbled back, turning to Skimble, "I-I have to go back and warn him."

"I'm coming with you."

"Papa, no."

"I lost you once, I won't lose you again," Skimble insisted. Tumble finally nodded, grabbing his father's arm and pulling him along with him toward the woods.

Having been lurking around the edges of the crowd but unable to think of any way to help, the bookseller slipped off after them, hurrying through the night. "Wait," Alonzo called out, looking Tumble over. "What's really going on here?"

Tumble shook his head, "There's no time. If you want to help I'll tell you on the way, but we have to get there first."

"Alright, we'll get there first," Alonzo agreed. "Because if you're right I'd prefer not to let the entire town be party to murder."

The youth frowned at him, "I'm right. I've been living with Tugger for weeks now."

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to," Alonzo murmured, something like worry evident in his voice.

Tumble glanced at him and then at Skimble, "It...was a complicated situation. Needless to say, they're about to kill a man who would never hurt them."

"Right," Alonzo agreed. "We should be moving them I presume?"

Tumble nodded, starting off through the woods, leading the way toward the castle.

B-B-B

Ghengis wove his way through the crowd until he was walking next to Growltiger, "Must be some beast..."

Growltiger glanced down at him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, to be able to apparently seduce the mind of such a fine young man as Tumblebrutus in so short a time."

"Seduce?" Growltiger demanded hotly.

"Why else would he defend him so readily? I mean, evidently he saw something in him."

"He's always had a soft heart," Growltiger growled.

"You'll have to work even harder if you're going to win him back. Of course a lack of competition could help with that."

Growltiger gave him a long look. "You think he's in love with this monster? Truly?"

"Why else would he defend it?"

Growltiger growled slightly. "You're wrong. No one could love something such as that."

"Well, his father's crazy...it's always possible." He made sure he was just out of reach before he said that.

Growltiger's eyes had darkened further as they reached the castle. He ordered the villagers to cut down a tree to use as a battering ram.

"Really, the only way to prove who's more worthy of his affections would be to face the creature yourself," Genghis mused, watching as the tree was felled.

"You think I ever intended to let anyone else kill such a beast?" Growltiger demanded hotly.

"No, I'm sorry, I presumed you'd want someone there to watch your back."

"I am a hunter, and it is the hunted," Growltiger scoffed.

Genghis inclined his head, hiding a smile, perfect, "Of course. My mistake."

Turning his heel, Growltiger stalked away in a fury. His lackey smirked, now the trick was going to be seeing if he could find a way to survive whatever was coming next.

B-B-B

Coricopat was pacing near one of the windows on the second story, "I can't believe this. It was so close. We were foolish to get our hopes up I suppose..."

Mistoffelees was watching him from across the room, shoulders still hunched. "Maybe it would have been better if he'd never come at all..."

The footstool chose that moment to come tearing into the room, barking like crazy. The room perked up, thinking it was Tumble. "Could he be back?" Mistoffelees asked, moving quickly to the window.

Coricopat moved over rapidly, "It's entirely pos-Oh dear Lord."

"Invaders?" Mistoffelees asked in shock as Jennyanydots moved quickly to join them at the window.

"Encroachers...Torch and pitchfork wielding ones," the clock supplemented, shaking his head.

"They have the mirror!" Jenny gasped.

"We'll worry about that fact later. We've got to stop them before they get inside," Coricopat said, starting for the door. He paused for a moment outside the room, "I'll go alert the master."

Mistoffelees stopped for a moment, touching his shoulder and nodding.

"Be careful," Coricopat murmured before hurrying to the West Wing.

"You too," Mistoffelees murmured after him before he and Jenny went to rouse the rest of the servants

The clock cautiously entered Tugger's chambers, "Master?"

"Leave me in peace," Tugger rumbled, looking out over the West Wing.

"Master, the castle is under attack!"

Tugger didn't quite move, looking down, and it was hard to tell whether it was depression or disbelief.

"They have the mirror," Coricopat murmured.

That got Tugger's attention. "Is Tumble with them?"

The clock shook his head, "Not that I saw."

Tugger drooped again.

"I'm not sure that's a bad thing," Coricopat spoke, "This crowd has a felled tree for a door knocker."

Tugger glanced over at the clock. "Do you think they hurt him?" he demanded. "To get the mirror?"

"I don't know." He glanced toward the doorway as the first crash came, "I-I have to go help the others."

Fur bristling, Tugger nodded. "Yes, go."

Coricopat slipped out, hurrying down the stairs and moving over to Mistoffelees. "Blocking the door doesn't appear to be working, not in any lasting way."

"No," Mistoffelees agreed, as all the furniture was stacked up against it, trying to hold. "Wait! I have an idea!"

The next instant, the mob burst in, glancing around the darkened castle. It was a bit strange that all the furniture was near the door but the villagers entered anyway, looking around.

The villagers moved through the mass of furniture carefully, Genghis picking up a candelabra from a table to light his way.

"Now!" Mistoffelees bellowed, the furniture suddenly coming to life and wreaking havoc with the villagers.

Genghis dropped the candlestick in alarm, turning to quickly have to fend off a chair. The villagers found themselves outnumbered and out-matched by household objects.

Tantomile boxed a villager with one of her drawers as a chest ate another man running away. Mistoffelees managed to burn the backside of a man attempting to tear the feathers out of Victoria.

While this was going on, Growltiger slipped away, hunting for this beast.

Genghis picked up a torch that had been dropped, cornering Mistoffelees, smirking as the heat began to melt the candlestick's wax a good deal faster. He dropped the torch with a shout as he was stabbed from behind with a sharp pair of sewing scissors wielded by a mantle clock. Coricopat moved swiftly, grabbing Mistoffelees' arm and yanking him away from the still burning torch.

The footstool took off for the kitchen, pursued by a handfull of villagers.

Mistoffelees couldn't help but laugh when Coricopat pulled him away. "Where did you find that hat?" he demanded, looking at the blue hat in question.

Meanwhile, the villagers in the kitchen were in for a surprise as the footstool cowered by the drawers whimpering. Just as one reached for the poor creature, the stove lit up with fire, Admetus letting out a deep laugh as the knifes all jumped out of their drawers.

Suffice to say, the villagers ran away screaming.

Coricopat chuckled, "It was lying around when this all began. You like it or is it as ridiculous as I think it is?"

"I think it's sort of dashing," Mistoffelees replied as the mob started streaming out of the castle.

"Glad to hear it." Coricopat looked around, "Well, it looks like we've rid ourselves of those scum."

Mistoffelees couldn't help but throw his arms around Coricopat's neck at that as rest of the furniture let up a cheer. Jenny hopped down from where she's been pouring scalding tea over the unsuspecting villagers. "Where's their leader?" she asked in concern. "I didn't see the man with the mirror leave."

Tumble entered the castle at that moment, Alonzo and Skimble right behind him, "Where is he? Where's Tugger?"

Alonzo skidded to a stop, looking around in surprise as the moving furniture and gaping when Mistoffelees moved forward and started talking. "In the West Wing," he told Tumble.

The young man nodded and bolted for the West Wing, praying he wasn't too late. Coricopat came forward, bowing slightly to Skimble, "It is good to see you again, sir, though I do rather hope that someday we'll meet under better circumstances."

Skimble smiled a bit at that, "I do hope so as well."

Mistoffelees bounced up to him, waving and giving Alonzo a look. "Do I know you from anywhere?" he asked and Alonzo studied him.

"I'm not sure I ever met a talking candlestick..."

Coricopat looked Alonzo over as well before glancing at Mistoffelees, "Remember to take ten years off. Do that and he looks like the youth who always hung around the kitchens, perhaps?"

"Oh, he does," Mistoffelees agreed.

Alonzo blinked. "You wouldn't happen to know-"

"He's in the kitchen," Mistoffelees replied. "Though, on second thought, don't go in there right now."

"Agreed. Wait about," Coricopat went cross-eyed trying to see where the clock hands were on his face again, "well, whenever midnight is. You'll know then if he's the way he is now for good or not."

Alonzo blinked in confusion but nodded. Mistoffelees considered the clock hands on Coricopat's face and swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>There was really no good place to break this chapter...<p>

Hope you all enjoy anyway as we enter the end game! Reviews are welcomed and given to a good home!


	10. This is Going to Take Some Adjustment

Having left the rest of the villagers behind, Growltiger turned his steps up the first staircase he found, using the mirror in hopes of leading him to the Beast. As he moved further away, the sounds of the battle faded behind him.

Gun held out in front of him, he turned into a room, seeing the wilting but still glowing rose on a table before noticing the towering form behind it. For a moment the size terrified him and he leaned back hard before raising the gun.

Tugger had turned at the sound of the intruder and considered Growltiger in some confusion for a moment before the shot went off, hitting the top of his shoulder. With a roar of pain he lunged at the form invading his castle, knocking both the mirror and gun out of Growltiger's hands. They grappled for a moment, before Growltiger hit Tugger just right to send him out the window.

"Did you really think Tumble could ever love a monster like you?" Growltiger demanded as Tugger staggered, the pain from his shoulder joined suddenly by all the cuts from the glass of the window. "Did you honestly think he would choose you when he has_ me_?"

Tugger growled at him but didn't attack, trying to back away. Form or not, pain or not, he honestly didn't want to hurt anyone.

"What?" Growltiger demanded. "Too kind and gentle to fight back? Did you know he sent me here to destroy you?"

"You're lying," Tugger roared and for a second Growltiger stepped back, though it did him no good as suddenly Tugger was there, holding him up by the neck.

Tumble threw open the door to the West Wing, darting inside and freezing when he took in the scene before him, "Tugger!"

Turning in shock, Tugger dropped Growltiger instantly, and the hunter fell to the roof, choking. "Tumble," Tugger breathed. "You came back. You came back now."

The youth nodded, "I told you I'd be back. I couldn't just let them... I had to warn you. I..."

Tugger swallowed, moving over to reach through the window that was broken, touching Tumble's cheek.

Tumble tilted his head into the touch, his hand coming to rest over Tugger's furred one.

"You came back," Tugger repeated as Growltiger rose behind him, drawing a knife from his boot. He yelled as he stabbed it into Tugger's back. The shock made Tugger roar and jerk backwards, unbalancing Growltiger from the roof, where the hunter then fell off, landing with a sick thud somewhere down in the empty moat.

Tugger meanwhile collapsed on the small balcony outside the West Wing.

"No!" Tumble helped Tugger onto the balcony, cradling his head in his lap. "Oh, God...Tugger..."

"It's fine," Tugger attempted. "You came back."

"O-of course I came back. I-I couldn't let him..." He pressed his hand to Tugger's wound, trying to staunch the blood flow, "If only I'd come sooner..."

"It's probably better this way," he rasped.

"Don't talk like that. We're together now." Tumble swallowed hard, "E-everything'll be alright."

"I'm glad I got to see you again," Tugger said.

"Shh. Please, don't...Y-you're my home. You're all I want. Please, stay with me."

"Tumble, I..." he tried as Mistoffelees slowed from where he had been running once he heard his master's roar, stopping inside the West Wing at the broken window.

"Please, don't leave me," Tumble felt his voice catch as he blinked hard against the tears that threatened to fall. "I..." he swallowed hard, "I can't lose you. I love you, Tugger."

As Tugger took a rasping breath and let it out as if in finality, the last petal on the rose dropped. The servants turned wide eyes to it as for a long moment with no other sounds nothing happened.

Then, just as suddenly, the wilted rose burst into light as Tugger's form did as well, the lights engulfing him.

Tumble fell backward, catching himself on his hands, his eyes wide, "Wh-what...?"

The light rose for a moment before settling back down on the floor of the balcony, leaving a human form behind. He was almost a foot shorter than the beast had been, but his hair still was long and almost fluffy enough to be considered a mane if it wasn't combed, and when he turned in shock, his eyes were the same.

Tumble gaped at him, his gaze flickering over the man in front of him, finally focusing on his eyes, "T-Tugger...?"

"Tumble," he offered, holding out his hands in surprise still. "It's me."

"I-I...h-how...?" The younger man took a couple of hesitant steps nearer.

"The spell!" Tugger said, throwing his arms open. "It's broken!" Around them the castle was changing, shifting out of the darkness it had been forced into. Cries could be heard from separate parts of the castle as the furniture changed and shifted.

"But...h-how? I..." His eyes widened, "Love. Y-you had to find love."

"Love, and be loved in return," Tugger said quietly, stepping forward and hesitating just before he could touch Tumble.

Tumble reached up, brushing a lock of hair away from Tugger's face, "This is going to take some adjustment."

"It's still me," Tugger replied, hands coming up cup Tumble's face.

Tumble smiled at that, stepping closer and embracing the other, "I know, that doesn't mean it's not going to take time to adjust to."

Tugger took a deep breath as the other came closer, arms moving to tighten around him. "Tumble, oh Tumble."

"I love you, Tugger. I-I'm sorry it took nearly losing you for me to say it."

Tugger breathed in the smell of his hair and let the breath out. "I love you," he rumbled.

"I-I...God..."

Tugger drew back to meet his eyes. "Stay with me?" he asked softly.

Tumble's lips quirked upwards, "Of course. But we're cleaning these chambers up before I'll stay in them."

"Staying in-" Tugger blinked and a slow grin broke over his face. "The servants did clean them quite a bit," he protested. "They just need a few more touches. And, a new window."

"And the bedclothes cleaned, and the curtains replaced...The chambers you gave me, on the other hand..."

Tugger moved a little closer, hands cupping Tumble's face again and his own face tilted down toward the other's. "Oh?" he rumbled, sound deep.

Tumble blushed, nodding slightly, "They're clean, livable, simple enough, but comfortable-if a bit drafty."

"We'll have to find some way of keeping you warm," Tugger replied. "Though, once this window gets replaced, these chambers aren't nearly so drafty."

"This is probably very true. So, once the window is replaced we'll worry less about heat. And there's always a fireplace in my chambers. Though I suppose they won't light themselves anymroe now."

"No, the fireplaces probably won't light themselves," Tugger smiled. "But I think we'll be able to figure something out."

Tumble smiled at that, leaning up to actually kiss the other. Tugger leaned down into the kiss, drawing Tumble closer. The smaller man's arms moved to wrap around Tugger's neck as he pressed up into the kiss.

Feeling vaguely like fireworks should be going off, Tugger pulled Tumble as close as possible, reveling in the touch. Tumble made a small sound in the back of his throat, deepening the kiss for a moment before drawing back slightly, "I love you."

Grinning, Tugger leaned down, resting their foreheads together. "I love you too." Suddenly he lifted Tumble up and whirled him around.

Tumble let out a startled laugh at that, "Tugger!"

Grinning, he set Tumble back down, kissing him again.

Tumble pressed up into the kiss, "I should introduce you to my father. Legitimately this time..."

"Alright," Tugger agreed, looking a little shame faced for a moment.

"He forgives quickly."

"Oh, good," Tugger gave him a sheepish smile.

Tumble leaned up to kiss him lightly again before pulling on his hand to lead him downstairs.

B-B-B

Meanwhile, downstairs, when all the furniture started changing Alonzo jumped, nearly clinging to Skimble in surprise. Skimble took a startled step back as the objects returned to their original forms, "Good Lord..."

Cries of joy started sounding through the castle and Alonzo attempted to force himself to relax as there was an outpouring from the kitchen as the cutlery started dancing around to be human again.

The doors slammed open again moments later and the former stove strode out. Eyes attracted by the door, Alonzo froze before stalking over.

Skimble's brows rose and he turned to ask the former clock if he could shed any light on this, only to see the man heading up the stairs.

At the door to the kitchen, Alonzo and Ademtus stared at each other for a moment. "Lonzo!" the stove started to say. "It's been-"

The slender man slapped the former stove hard.

"-Ages," he finished lamely.

"You disappeared for ten years!" Alonzo roared in response.

"I was turned into a stove!" Admetus protested. "And stuck in a castle. It's not like I could really, you know, move around and stop by or anything."

"I came to the castle, and it was abandoned!" Alonzo protested.

"Well, come on, we were hiding. We were all furniture," Admetus attempted.

Victoria paused as she passed them, "He's right you know, 'Lonzo. Besides, we figured it was best to...well...not let anyone in considering the Master's temper at the time."

The bookseller still didn't look entirely mollified. "So, you were a stove," he said, grudgingly. Admetus nodded quickly. "How'd that go?"

"Well, I got to cook to my heart's content... otherwise, not well."

B-B-B

Up on the stairs, Tantomile stopped next to Coricopat.

Coricopat paused, looking her over, "Tant, it's good to see _you_ again."

She grinned, not quite striking a pose but close. "You look the same as ever, Cor."

"And you as lovely as always," He smiled. "How does it feel to wear those gowns again, sister?"

She twirled around. "I'm just glad they fit again. Do you remember this one? It's when I sang and the King was there..."

"I know." His smile widened, "You were wonderful."

She beamed and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You look just as stunning. Now, I think I saw our little candelabra by the West Wing."

He kissed her cheek briefly, "Thank you. I'll see you around at some point later."

"Of course," she grinned and shoved his back. "Now go. The entire castle has been waiting for you two to get together just as long as we've been waiting for Tugger to find someone."

Her brother laughed, "You all are insufferable sometimes." The protest was half-hearted and he quickly made his way toward the West Wing.

Grinning, she shook her head, reaching the downstairs and greeting the others with joy.

Cori made his way through the halls, seeking out the former candlestick.

Coming the other direction, clearly looking for him, Mistoffelees froze. He was shorter than the long dimensions of the candlestick would have implied, thick black hair and wide eyes. Seeing Coricopat, he halted for a long moment.

Coricopat paused, his own stature longer and far more slender than a mantle clock's implied build as well. He instinctively ran a hand over his dark brown hair to brush it back toward the queue he kept it in. His grey eyes flickered over Mistoffelees, "Misto..."

The smaller took a step forward. "I'd forgotten..."

The taller man nodded, taking a step and holding out a hand to the other, "Y-you..." He smiled slightly, "Look wonderful."

Mistoffelees went right past the offered hand, one hand touching right underneath Coricopat's eye and stroking his cheek, the other on his chest. "God."

Coricopat's arm moved to wrap around Misto's waist, his free hand moving to card through the other's hair, "I love you."

Both his hands moved to the back of Coricopat's neck and Mistoffelees leaned against him, having to stand on his toes to actually kiss him. Coricopat leaned down to deepen the kiss, pulling the smaller man closer, reveling in the warmth and touch of actual skin rather than the cold metal and wax.

Making a choked sound at that, pressing forward another moment Mistoffelees drew back, stroking a hand down Cori's arm. "Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that?"

"I can take a guess," he replied, resting his forehead against Mistoffelees'.

"Maybe a bit longer," he said quietly. "I sort of wanted to since I walked through the gates of the castle. Remember, you were trying to boss me around? It just made me want to see if I could mess up your hair."

That garnered a laugh, "So in other words you've been making me jealous almost as long as you've wanted to do this."

"Was I making you jealous?" Mistoffelees breathed, meaning to tease but too busy feeling the other's body.

Coricopat's breath hitched, "You well know you were. At least after the transformation it was just Victoria."

"I never thought you'd..." he tried to explain. "Accept this. And, alright, so I may have been actually trying to make you jealous too. Just to see if you would."

"Well, I did, and you did." He shook his head slightly, still unable to stop smiling, "It's in the past either way."

"Can I make you jealous on special occasions?" Mistoffelees teased again, lightly pulling on a stray strand of Coricopat's hair.

The majordomo smirked, "Well, that entirely depends on a couple of things."

"Such as?"

"Whether you want me speaking to you after said special occasions," He leaned down to kiss the other.

Leaning up to the kiss, Mistoffelees grinned. "I'm sure I could make you forgive me and it might not even require talking."

Cori chuckled, "If you can manage to get me alone in a room."

Twining his hands along the lapels of Coricopat's jacket, Mistoffelees looked up at him, leaning further against him. "Think I can manage that now?" he asked, voice cracking.

The taller man smirked, "Our rooms are probably full of dust."

Mistoffelees gave him a half strangled sound. "Probably..."

"But, I think you could probably manage it," He leaned down, capturing the other's lips again.

"Didn't we just clean most of the castle?" Mistoffelees protested, kissing back and pulling the other down by the lapels.

Cori made a noise in the back of his throat at that, pulling Misto flush against him, "Y-yes..."

"Then we'll find a clean room," Mistoffelees managed. "And apologize to anyone we need to later."

"There's an open one down the hall," Coricopat murmured, turning his attention to kissing the other's neck.

Sucking in a breath and tilting his chin back, Mistoffelees swallowed. "Are you going to steer us there or do I have to try? Because you might have turned off my motor functions."

"I certainly do hope I haven't turned them all off, but I can steer us there," the former clock chuckled.

Half laughing and half gasping, Mistoffelees tightened his grip. "Alright, ability to maneuver?"

Coricopat chuckled at that, kissing the other before steering them into a clean, unoccupied room and shutting the door behind them.

B-B-B

Leading Tumble down the main staircase, their hands clasped, Tugger looked happily over his servants chattering happily in the foyer, Alonzo and Admetus still by the kitchen door, though they looked like they were talking, heads bowed together.

Tumble's gaze flickered around and he smiled brightly as his father approached the bottom of the stairs. That caused Tugger to pause, and he glanced back at Tumble, suddenly feeling unsure.

The younger man stepped forward, pulling Tugger with him until they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Papa?"

Skimble looked from his son to Tugger and back, "Yes?"

"I-I'd like you to meet Tugger. He...well...I..."

"Love each other," Tugger finished, nodding. "And maybe more?" he added, glancing at Tumble.

Tumble looked up at him, nodding, "Y-yeah."

Skimble's brows rose and he considered Tugger for a long moment before holding out his hand, "It's good to meet you. You'll have a lot of proving yourself to me to get through, but Tumble apparently sees something in you."

Tugger managed not to look panicked at that, but he inclined his head. "I deserved that. I will do my hardest."

He looked at Tumble, "I assume you'll be staying here then?"

The youth nodded, "You're welcome as well, Papa." He glanced at Tugger for confirmation.

"Of course. We, have, better accommodations now," Tugger said and blushed.

Skimble shook his head slightly, "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think quite yet."

Tugger nodded. "We... should also have a decent carrigage now," he said, Jenny coming to stand beside them.

"Well that's good to know," Skimble acknowledged, his gaze flicking to the housekeeper. He offered her a slight bow, "Ma'am."

She curtsied. "Monsieur," she replied. "It's good to see you again."

"Where are Mistoffelees and Coricopat?" Tugger asked, looking around eagerly. Jenny gave him a level look. "Oh," he said and laughed. "Good."

"Ag-" Skimble's brows rose, looking at the housekeeper, "Jennyanydots, wasn't it?"

Tumble glanced from Tugger to Jenny before smiling, "I might have known those two would end up...well." He cleared his throat, changing topics slightly, "Jenny, my father, Skimbleshanks. Papa, Jenny, in her human form."

"Lovely to properly meet you," Jenny said, smiling broadly.

Tugger leaned over to whisper in Tumble's ear. "Those two have been trying to deny themselves since they met. It would have been funny if it didn't take ten years."

"And you, ma'am," Skimble offered her a smile and another bow.

Tumble laughed quietly at that, "On the other hand, can you imagine them having to deal with it for ten years?"

Tugger made a face. "Point. This was probably better."

Pouncival came bounding out of the kitchen a large dog on his heels, "Mama!"

Jenny laughed happily, picking her son up. "Pounce!"

The child laughed, turning in his mother's arms to look at Skimble, "Hi!"

The older man laughed, "Hello there, little fellow."

Tumble nodded his agreement, "Well, they're together now, that's what matters right?"

"Yes," Tugger said, sliding one of his arms around Tumble's waist and looking at Jenny, who was beaming at her son, and Skimble.

"Skimble, meet Pounce again," Jenny said.

Skimble held out his hand and Pounce solemnly shook it, "It's very good to see you again, young sir." Jenny beamed at the pair of them.

B-B-B

Several days later, Tugger led Tumble back out onto the floor of the ballroom, only this time the sidelines were filled with spectators.

Tumble swallowed hard as he was led out onto the floor, "Th-there's an awful lot of people here."

"Yes," Tugger agreed. "Apparently a lot of people missed having the prince of the area."

Tumble's gaze widened as he looked up at the other, "Prince?"

"Did... that never come up?" Tugger asked in some surprise. "Surely, the castle... I must have been noble."

"Y-yes, I figured you were noble, but I-I didn't know you were a prince."

Tugger squeezed his hand slightly. "Sorry, but yes, I am."

"G-goodness," Tumble managed.

Tugger grinned at him, stopping in the middle of the dance floor. "Now, will you dance with your prince?"

Tumble swallowed and then nodded, "Y-yes."

Offering him a reassuring smile, Tugger led him into the start of the dance, carefully spinning him around.

Tumble followed his lead, relaxing slightly as he recognized the song, pretending they were the only two in the room.

"You're doing wonderfully," Tugger told him. "Besides, most of the people here you already know. Well, and quite a few you don't, but let's say most are."

That garnered a bit of a smile, "It's those ones I don't that I'm worried about. I'm just a bookworm from a provincial town, Tugger."

"Don't worry about them," Tugger replied. "They don't matter. And you're _my_ bookworm from a provincial town."

Tumble blushed slightly at that, resting his forehead against Tugger's chest, "I'm good with that. There's going to be a dearth of gossip after this though, especially if I go to the West Wing tonight..."

"Sneak in when everyone's asleep," Tugger grinned, mostly joking.

"Tugger," he managed to sound a little bit scandalized, but was mostly trying to avoid laughing.

The song ended, and Tugger stopped him, looking him over once. "Do you think I should get down on my knee?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" Tumble looked at him, blinking for a moment.

"Well, I'm planning to ask you to marry me, but if you're going to say no, I think I'd rather not do that in front of everyone, and if you're going to say yes, then I'm wondering if you want me on a knee," Tugger replied.

"Of course I'm not g-going to say no. But...i-in front of everyone?" He squeaked.

"Why not?" Tugger asked.

He swallowed, shrugging slightly, "They w-won't know what you're doing unless you g-go down on one knee."

As soon as Tumble said it, Tugger dropped down to one knee, eyes still on Tumble's face. A hush swept over the crowd around the ballroom. Tumble kept his eyes locked with Tugger's, trying not to think of just how many people were present.

"Well then, Tumblebrutus," Tugger asked with a grin. "Will you marry me?"

"I-I..." He nodded, "Yes. Yes, Tugger, I will."

A cheer went up from the servants, though the visiting nobles looked a little shocked and traumatized. There had already been whispers at the fact the prince reappeared so suddenly, and that all his servants looked so young, but this was icing on the cake.

Not that Tugger or his household cared. Mistoffeleees, standing almost pressed against Coricopat's side, sent up a particularly loud cheer.

Coricopat slipped an arm around Mistoffelees' waist, pulling him closer briefly. "This is going to be a political scandal, but I can't bring myself to care."

Tumble offered Tugger a bright smile, taking his hands and drawing him to his feet so he could lean up and kiss the other.

"Not caring at all," Mistoffelees agreed, noticing some young noblewomen looking very put out, as well as some young lords. He tightened his own arm around Coricopat's waist and leaned his head against his shoulder.

Standing, Tugger wrapped his arms firmly around Tumble's waist, kissing him in the middle of the ballroom floor.

"We'll have to deal with the fallout about this eventually. Probably tomorrow. Several apology letters, etc. I'm likely going to be buried in work for the next year and a half, just coming off of the upcoming wedding." He tilted his head to murmur in Mistoffelees' ear, "Especially if I take as many breaks as I want to."

Tumble's arms moved to wrap around Tugger's neck and he had to stop himself just short of tangling his fingers in the prince's perfectly styled hair.

Biting his lip, Mistoffelees titled his head to look up at him. "Well, you'll need lots of help relaxing this next year then," he replied, arm tightening. "With lots of breaks to make sure you don't over work yourself."

Tugger finally drew back when it would have been indecent to continue. "Will you dance with me again?" he asked.

"I look forward to that. Of course the number of galas and the like that we'll likely have to deal with will mean you'll have work as well, dear," He kissed Misto's temple, drawing him back toward the wall.

Tumble nodded, a bit breathless, "I would be honored." Holding his hands out, Tugger offered him a gentle smile. Tumble blushed slightly again, taking Tugger's hands and letting himself be led into yet another dance.

"I don't mind work," Mistoffelees replied, kissing Coricopat's jaw. "But you know those breaks you need to take? How about one now? They won't miss me for a little bit."

Cori chuckled, "I need to be presentable in time to see that the guests who are staying tonight have accommodations and that those that aren't have everything accounted for, but yes I believe that break could be arranged."

"I'll help you look presentable," Mistoffelees promised and dragged him off. "All their attention is on the couple in the middle of the dance floor."

And it was, as the pair twirled each other around the floor, happier together than either had quite imagined.

* * *

><p>And that's all folks! Thank you everyone who's read this and left feedback, and we hoped all enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
